I Want to Fly Again
by samisweet
Summary: Betrayal drips with hatred and jealousy. Usagi experienced the feeling of betrayal and finds it unforgivable; however, when things aren't as they seem, she must set things to the right path. Not your average betrayal fic.
1. Chapter One: He left me

Usagi ran down the dark corridors of her apartment. It was three in the morning, and tears were streaming down the girl's face. Heaving sobs escaped the 21-year-old's mouth every now and then. She couldn't believe what she had seen. There was no way it could be true.

FLASHBACK:

Usagi laughed as Mamoru presented her with a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates. She had been dating this man for the past year, and knew him like the back of her hands. She leaned in to give him a hug, catching the delicious scent of roses and vanilla. He made her life seem so much brighter. He was always there for her, whether she needed him as Sailor Moon or as Usagi.

"Oh, Mamo-chan," Usagi sighed blissfully, embraced in his strong arms. "What would I do without you?"

"Become a fat little bunny, Usako," Mamoru replied, kissing her on her neck. Usagi smiled. He was her inspiration to get rid of her junk food habits. Mamoru grabbed her hand and lead her into his convertible. They went out for a night of drinking, dancing, and fun.

Usagi gave Mamoru a quick peck on the lips before she turned to leave his apartment. 

"Usako, are you sure you don't want a quick ride home?" Mamoru was concerned about the blond-haired blue-eyed girl. It was two in the morning, and Mamoru didn't want anything happening to her.

"Yes, Mamo-chan, I'm sure," Usagi said as she walked out of the door. "Bye, Mamo-chan. I love you!"

With this, the blond was in the elevator, ready to go home. Mamoru looked at the closed elevator doors.

"I don't know if I love you, Usako." With that whisper, he shut the door to his apartment.  
  
Usagi was in her apartment when she noticed she didn't have her purse with her. She debated whether or not she should go to Mamoru's house to get it. She finally decided to go. After all, she needed her purse tomorrow for work. It had all her things in it. Usagi ran out of the apartment, wearing pajamas and slippers. She grabbed her keys on the way out, and hurried into her car. Usagi hummed to herself as she drove the ten minutes it took to get to her lover's house. She walked into the apartment complex, and rushed to Mamoru's apartment. Since she had the key to it, she let herself in, not wanting to wake her Mamo-chan. The inside of his apartment was lit dimly by candles. _That's weird_, Usagi thought to herself. _Usually, Mamo-chan would be asleep by now. And, he hates candles. I wonder what's wrong._ She opened the door to Mamoru's bedroom and let herself in. She gasped at the sight she saw inside.  
  
"Fuck you, Mamoru!!" Usagi screamed as loud as she could. Mamoru was in bed with another girl, passionately kissing her, his arms wrapped around her naked body.  
  
"U-U-Usako!" Mamoru was fearful. He knew that this was the end of their relationship, and that Usagi's anger was wrathful. "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"I come back to get my purse," Usagi said in an angry whisper. "And this is what I find? You in the arms of another girl? Is this some sort of cruel joke?"  
  
"Usako, I can explain!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME USAKO EVER AGAIN! That name is reserved for those who truly love me. And how can you explain this? Huh? Not only are you cheating on me, you're in love with someone else. And after everything I gave you? My heart, my love, was it not enough?"  
  
"Usagi, it's not what it seems! I love you!" Mamoru was desperate now. He got up and walked towards Usagi. Usagi laid a stinging slap on his face.  
  
"DON'T COME NEAR ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!! Don't you EVER say you love me again!! You've never said it before!"  
  
"Usagi, please, listen!"  
  
"I don't wanna listen to your fucked up bullshit!"  
  
With this, Usagi grabbed her purse and ran outside. She had trouble starting her car, she was so overridden with tears. Once she did however, she sped home, and ran into her apartment.  
  
END FLASHBACK

Usagi threw herself on her bed. She buried her head into her arms, and fell asleep crying. Tear stains glistened on her face, lit by the bright moonlight. She had a night of relentless nightmares.

* * *

Hey everyone! All kinds of reviews are welcome! Sry bout the language... I guess I got a little carried away ;). Anyways, I hope you liked it! Oh yea, and if any of you have a good title to this story, plz tell me! I can't think straight right now... BYE! 


	2. Chapter Two: I Wanna Leave

* * *

Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter to my story... it's getting kinda angsty!

* * *

Usagi woke the next day with a throbbing headache. As she threw her legs over the side of her bed, she groaned. Getting up, she took two Tylenol and walked to the kitchen. She gulped down a glass of water, and put her hand over the phone to call Mamoru. Remembering the events of last night, tears sprang to her eyes, and she quickly dialed Rei's number. As soon as Rei picked up the phone, Usagi started sobbing. She blurted everything out, playing with the cord of her phone. Rei answered by saying that there was going to be a scout meeting. Usagi nodded and hung up, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Hey guys," Usagi said quietly. "I'm sorry I'm late. My mom came over to see how I was doing. I couldn't get her to leave."

"Umm... that's ok," Matoko shifted uncomfortably. She looked nervous. Come to think of it, everyone here looked a little nervous.

"Hey, guys, is everything alright? You look nervous."

"Uuhh... Usagi..." Ami bit her lip and looked down. "We have something to tell you. This might come as a bit of a surprise..."

"Yeah, we know how your break-up with Mamoru was harsh," Minako took a deep breath. "And I know that more bad news would just tear you apart, but it can't wait. We have to get it over with."

"We don't want you as Sailor Moon anymore," Rei said simply. "We think that your immature habits and fighting inabilities don't suit you as a leader. And we think that kicking you out is a good idea."

Usagi just stood there, a small smile frozen on her face, and her hands clasped in front of her. Her eyes held a deep sadness.

"Well, you guys," Usagi closed her eyes in pain. "I guess this is the end of the Sailor Scouts. I guess I'm not needed anymore. I wish you guys the best of luck. Well then. I suppose this is good-bye. Bye."

Usagi ran outside, taking one last look at her ex-friends. She sprinted down the road that lead to Rei's temple as thunderclouds boomed overhead and rain started pouring. Tears streamed down her face as she darted down the street, mingling with the raindrops that fell on her face. As soon as she reached her favorite park, she sat herself down on a swing.

"Why?!?" she screamed out into the empty park. "WHY?!?"

Usagi sobbed uncontrollably. She started pumping her legs, willing the swing to let her go and fly. When she finally calmed down, she just sat there crying.

"Usagi?" a voice rang out in the quiet of the park. Usagi jumped at the sudden sound. "Are you ok?"

"H-H-Hotaru?" Usagi trembled, her voice shaking. A young girl with midnight black hair and violet eyes stood before her. She had a black umbrella, and wore a black knee-length dress over purple leggings.

"Usagi, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Oh, i-it's n-n-nothing."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm just feeling bad. Don't worry. I'll be ok."

"Usagi, why don't you come home with me? Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan will be happy to have you over. They always are."

"No. I don't want to bother them..."

"Come on, Usagi. You can talk to them if you like."

"Thank you Hotaru. You are so sweet. I wish I knew more people like you."

Hotaru pulled Usagi up under her umbrella and dragged Usagi to the townhouse she lived in. Usagi obediently followed. Hotaru opened the door to her house and led Usagi in. Usagi took off her shoes at the entrance and left them there. She stood inside on the wooden floor, dripping with water.

"Here, let me go get you a towel," Hotaru sprinted upstairs. "Haruka-chan! Michiru-chan! Usagi is here!"

Usagi sat down with her back against a wall as she waited. She quickly brushed away her tears and fixed her now messy hair, pulling it up into a tight ponytail. Hotaru soon returned with a towel. She helped Usagi get dry and gave her some clothes to change into.

"Here," Hotaru said, shoving the clothes into Usagi's arms. "They might be a bit big, since they're Ruka-chan's, but they're dry."

Usagi slowly climbed the stairs, not wanting Haruka or Michiru to see her yet. She turned into a long hallway, and entered the bathroom. Quickly changing, she washed her face with water, and checked her reflection to make sure that she didn't look too terrible. As she walked out, she ran into Michiru. Michiru smiled.

"Hi Usagi," Michiru said in her quiet voice. "Hotaru said that there was something you wanted to tell me and Haruka."

"Yes, there is," Usagi could tell she was about to cry again. "I wanna leave this place. I wanna go somewhere far away from Tokyo. Help me find a place to go to."

"I can already tell this is going to be a long story. Why don't you have a seat in the kitchen? I'll be down shortly with Haruka, and we can talk over tea and cake."

"Ok."

Usagi went into the kitchen and had a seat in one of Michiru's comfy chairs. She sat there reflecting on the events that had ruined her life as she waited. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hi again! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated! Thanx! 


	3. Chapter Three: We Pledge to Protect You

Michiru soon came with Haruka at her heels. Haruka was handsome, with sandy short hair and beautiful crystal eyes. She was more masculine than feminine, and Usagi had a crush on Haruka when she first saw her, thinking that Haruka was a male. Usagi blushed at that memory. Michiru, on the other hand, had feminine beauty in every sense of the phrase. Her deep sea-blue hair held a shine to it that reminded one of open water. Her clear blue- green eyes had a depth to it, like the deepness of oceans. Her curvaceous body was perfectly formed. Today, Michiru wore a knee-length blue skirt that flared out flirtatiously and a tight blue blouse. Her thick, ravishing hair was pulled into a low bun, strands of it hanging around her face.

"So, Usagi," Michiru gave a small smile. She put a large chocolate cake on a plate and put it on the kitchen table. She had a kettle of tea, of which she poured into three cups. Usagi took hers, shivering from the wetness of her hair, and took a long sip. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know," Usagi started crying. "I don't know what's wrong with me. They all left me. I don't have anyone left!"

"Oh, Usagi, don't say that. Here, blow your nose." Michiru handed Usagi a handkerchief, on which Usagi blew her nose on. "Start from the beginning."

"Ok. Well, last night, Mamoru and I had a date. And then, I left my purse in his room. And when I went back to get it, he was making out with another woman. I didn't get to see her face. She had raven hair, though. And then, I broke up with him!" With this, Usagi started to full-out bawl. Haruka went over to Usagi and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you serious?" Haruka was definitely angry. "He was CHEATING on you!! You just wait, Usagi, when I get my HANDS on THAT LITTLE PUNK..."

"No, Haruka, please, calm down. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Did anything else happen, Usagi?" Michiru was very quiet. When she was angry, she kept it inside herself, and Haruka tended to blow up.

"Yeah. And this morning, when I went to a 'scout meeting', it turned out that Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami wanted to kick me out. And so, my boyfriend AND my friends left me. "

"Damn them!" Haruka slammed the kitchen table with her fist. Tea splattered all over it. "How could they turn their backs on their future princess, the one they had sworn to protect?!?"

"Not only have they left you, Usagi, they have forsaken their bonds with the princess that will rule Crystal Tokyo. I hope you haven't given up your crystal to those narrow-minded fools. Or your powers as Sailor Moon." Michiru seethed with hatred and anger.

"No, I still have both. Look, Michiru-chan and Ruka-chan, I don't want to hurt them. Let them feel the pain they have caused me when I strip them of their powers as the Sailor Scouts of Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter, and when I forbid them from my kingdom." Usagi played with a napkin and had her eyes downcast. She wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes held a deep hatred and sadness. "I wish them damnation in hell."

"Usagi, I swear by all of my powers that I will always protect you and be there for you," Hotaru entered the room slowly, offering her transformation pen to bond the oath. The senshi of death and destruction held loathing in her dark purple eyes. "What they have given up is their honor. And I hate people who do that. Princess, accept my oath to you, and I will forever be by your side."

"Princess, the guardian of Neptune also pleads to be by your side through hell and heaven, through darkness and light, and through hate and love. I swear by Neptune that I will forever be by your side, protecting you, and offering my friendship." Michiru bowed down on one knee and offered her transformation pen.

"Princess, the warrior of Uranus gives her life and honor to you, swearing to protect you through everything that stands in your path to your true destiny." Haruka bowed down on one knee as well, and Hotaru followed suit.

Usagi turned into Princess Serenity in a flash, her white, flowing gown glowing brightly with an unearthly light. Her gown was trimmed with gold, and she looked elegant and beautiful in it, her hair up in the traditional buns of the Moon Kingdom. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru turned into Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn, respectively, in a flash of light.

"Your oaths are taken graciously," Princess Serenity's voice had a ringing one to it. It held authority, yet was musical. "Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn, you are hereby my royal subjects, first of thought when Tokyo turns into my imperial kingdom. I accept you as my protectors."

"Princess Serenity, your highness, we are pleased to be a part of your future kingdom. We have sworn to protect you, and will do so, until death may part us." The trio of Sailor Scouts spoke as one. They each kissed the Moon Princess' hand in turn. In another flash of light, they were all turned back to their normal states. Usagi smiled at the three.

"I knew you guys were trustworthy," Usagi said. "I can always count on you to cheer me up. Thank you for your pledges."

"It was nothing," Hotaru smiled. "So, what do we do next?"

"Well, Usagi, since you want to leave Tokyo so badly, why don't we visit your cousin in America?" Haruka sighed. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

(In this story, Usagi is originally from America, because of her hair and eyes. Her parents moved here about five years before she was born, therefore, she is Japanese born.)

"You know what, that can work out!" Usagi bit her lip, deep in thought.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. It kinda dragged tho. :( Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Email any suggestions to realitygurrlyahoo.com. Reviews are really appreciated! Thanx!


	4. Chapter Four: I Know Who She Was

Usagi woke up in Hotaru's room. The Outers were kind enough to let the heartbroken girl sleepover at their house. Groaning, Usagi looked around Hotaru's room. It was a pretty sight. Her walls were dark purple, swirling with galaxies, looking so real that Usagi felt alone and lost. A floating model of the solar system was encased in a crystal ball. The solar system shifted and moved, as if it were real. The carpet was soft and dark purple, to match Hotaru's room. Planets hung from the ceiling on an invisible string. The moon was there, shining ever so brightly. Usagi was surprised when she found that Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus had moved away from the moon, and so had the earth. Saturn, Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus loomed close by, spinning around the moon, as if to protect it. Tears sparkled in Usagi's eyes. They must really care for me Usagi thought. I didn't know they were that committed to helping me. Usagi got up, her baggy bunny pajamas making her trip and fall face flat. Usagi heard a tinkling laugh.  
  
"Oh, Usa-chan, "Hotaru laughed. "What are we going to do with you?"  
  
"Sorry," Usagi laughed as well. "I guess I should get some pajamas that fit better."  
  
"Usagi, you do know what you have to do today, right?" Hotaru grew dead serious, her eyes changing from a happy purple to a murderous black. "You cannot back down."  
  
"Yes. I won't. Well, I guess I better get ready for this."  
  
"Remember, we will stand by your side, so do not be afraid."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I won't." Usagi yawned. "First, I have to take a long bath. And then, I have to change into my princess attire. And then, you guys have to transform. Afterwards, we'll do it."  
  
"Take as long as you like in the bath. You totally deserve it. There are rose petals lying in a bowl beside the bath. Make sure to pour them in; Michiru-chan used some sort of spell to make them calm you down."  
  
"Oh, thank Michiru-chan for me. I definitely need something to calm me down. Oh, and before you leave, could you explain why the inner planets moved away from the moon in your crystal solar system and your mobile one hanging from the ceiling?"  
  
"When you decided to forsake your bonds with the Inner Scouts, you lost the bond between those planets, and therefore, they were cast away. The Outers, pledging everlasting friendship, grew closer to you."  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I better get going."  
  
Usagi stepped into Hotaru's bathroom, which was lushly decorated with purple and blue. The walls were a dark blue with pale purple Saturns all over. The bathroom rug was a dark purple crescent moon, and the bathtub was a lavender color. Usagi turned on the faucet, pouring in the rose petals. She lit a few candles, casting a warm glow in the otherwise dark bathroom. She hummed to herself as she undid her hair and took off her clothes. She stood there shivering, waiting for the bath to fill up. Once it did, she slowly eased herself into the bath. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Usagi stood in the cold, as rain poured down. She shivered, her thin sweater not offering much warmth. The bus she took home was late, and there was no cover from the rain. Suddenly, someone slung a jacket over her shoulders.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi screeched with happiness. "Where did you come from? Weren't you supposed to be on vacation at Hawaii?!?"  
  
"I couldn't stay without you!" Mamoru laughed. "So, how's my little bunny doing?"  
  
"Great! But kinda cold."  
  
"Well, why don't we go on a mini-date? I'll get you a warm coffee."  
  
"Okay. I'd appreciate that. Guess what tomorrow is?"  
  
"What?" Mamoru put his arm around Usagi's waist and led her to a cozy café. Usagi obediently followed.  
  
"Our three month anniversary!"  
  
"Oh really? I forgot!"  
  
"Mamo-chan, don't lie!" Usagi pouted. Her blonde hair was plastered down to her face, water dripping from it.  
  
"Of course I didn't forget," Mamoru smiled. He pulled out a box from his pocket and presented it to her. "An early anniversary present."  
  
Usagi opened the box. Inside was a little locket in the shape of a crescent moon, inside a heart. Pink gems glittered from the silver necklace. She opened it to find a picture of Mamoru.

"Oh Mamoru, thank you! This is so precious!" Usagi tried to clasp the necklace around her neck, but had a difficult time to do so. Mamoru leaned in, his strong arms embracing her as he clasped it on for her. Usagi looked into his eyes and stood on her toes to give him a passionate kiss. Mamoru returned it.  
  
"Mamo-chan, I love you." Usagi managed to say this in-between kisses. Mamoru didn't say anything. He just leaned in to give another kiss. Usagi took this as an _I love you, too_.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Usagi opened her eyes. She just sat there blankly. She finally understood why Mamoru hadn't uttered the three most precious words to her the two years they had been together. He didn't love her. He loved someone else. Someone else with raven hair. And come to think of it, the woman had violet eyes and pale skin as well. Usagi sat up speedily. It couldn't be.  
  
"Rei," she whispered hatefully.

* * *

Hey everyone! Thanx for all of your sweet comments! Let me tell a little about myself... I'm thirteen years old and I love the arts (writing, singing, acting, painting, etc.) but my goal is to become a doctor, because I like helping people way more than the arts. Also, I like anything sweet ( that includes you guys! : ). And I'm a girl (obviously). And that's all I'm saying. Oh yea, and I'm terrified to go to high school because I'm going to a different one than all my friends (well three of them are coming with me, but still) and I'm afraid I'll be all alone without my friends in my classes. BYE!!


	5. Chapter Five: Two More in Our Gang

Usagi quickly finished her bath and jumped out, unplugging the drain so that everything could go down it. She trembled with anger as she changed into a black miniskirt and a blue tank-top. She couldn't believe that her best friend, of all people, would betray her like this. Usagi closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm her down before she went outside. She was still breathing heavily, and knew that if she couldn't find a way to relieve her anger, she would hurt somebody. Hotaru ran in when she heard Usagi slam the door shut to her bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Usa-chan," Hotaru said. "I thought that bath was supposed to calm you down. You look ready to kill someone!"  
  
"It was," Usagi started shaking uncontrollably. "Until I figured out that Rei was the bitch sleeping with Mamoru. That slut KNEW I was going out with him. I can't believe this. My best friend and boyfriend together. Fuck them!" Usagi screamed out the last sentence so loud that Haruka and Michiru ran upstairs to see what was wrong.  
  
"Usagi?" Michiru called out from the stairs. She ran into the room, slamming the door open. Haruka followed her in. "Are you ok? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," Usagi wiped away angry tears. "Except for the fact that Rei was the one who was sleeping with Mamoru. I hate them!"  
  
"What!?!" Haruka was angry as well. "How could she jeopardize the future?!?! What a bitch!"  
  
"I know," Usagi stared at her feet. She didn't know what was so special about Rei. Was it because she was too easy to take into bed? The doorbell suddenly rang, pulling Usagi from her thoughts. "I'll get it!"  
  
Usagi ran down the stairs and pulled open the door. Her face became icy when she saw the figures standing in the doorway.  
  
"Well, well, well," Usagi said coldly. "Who do we have here? Minako and Makoto. What do you asses want?"  
  
"Listen, Usa-chan," Minako was pleading. "We didn't want to kick you out. We were the ones protesting, but Rei and Ami (sorry to all you Ami fans out there!) put some sort of spell on us. We want to be by your side."  
  
"Yes, Usa-chan," Makoto looked ashamed. "Please believe us. We don't want to lose you as a friend. I couldn't stop them from casting the spell. I tried, but they drugged me."  
  
"We promise our lives to you-"  
  
"That we will forever be by your side-"  
  
"Through life-"  
  
"And through death-"  
  
"Please believe us-"  
  
"And accept our oaths to you."  
  
Usagi sighed. "You mean you don't know about Mamoru and Rei?"  
  
"What about them?" Minako looked innocent enough.  
  
"They were 'together' behind my back."  
  
"What?!?" Makoto looked genuinely angry. "Why, Rei deserves another beating from me! That whore! I can't believe her!"  
  
"You mean you beat her up before?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"Yeah, and Mina-chan got to beat up Ami."  
  
"Are you serious? You guys beat them up for me?" Usagi's eyes well up with tears. "I didn't know I had s-s-such caring friends!"  
  
"Aw, Usagi, come here!" Makoto hugged her princess. Minako did the same.  
  
"You guys, I accept your pledges to me! You will be forever by my side!"  
  
"Oh Usagi!" Minako hugged her enthusiastically. "Thank you! We promise to never break that oath! Thank you!"  
  
Usagi laughed. "Well, you guys. Come in!"  
  
Minako and Makoto entered the house, looking around. They hadn't been here before, since the Outers weren't very friendly to the Inners.  
  
"Usagi!!!" Haruka's wafted down from Hotaru's room. "Who is it?!?"  
  
Usagi answered reluctantly, knowing that Haruka would rush in to fight before getting to know the facts. "Umm... It's Minako and Makoto!"  
  
"WHAT!?! What do they want?!? Just tell them to wait, when I get my hands on them!"  
  
"No, Haruka, don't hurt them! They're on our side!"  
  
"Oh, really? What makes you say that?!?" Haruka sped down the stairs, stumbling and almost falling. Makoto, who was standing at the mouth of the stairs, caught her right on time. "Well? What do you guys want?"  
  
"Look, Haruka, we're on Usa-chan's side," Makoto said defensively. "Rei and Ami put some sort of spell on us. After they drugged me, of course. But we just pledged our allegiance to Princess Serenity and Crystal Tokyo. So back off."  
  
"Usagi-chan, is this true?" Usagi nodded quickly. Haruka smiled. "Welcome to the gang! It's nice to know we have two more people on our side!"

* * *

Sorry this one's so short, but I had to go to Connecticut this weekend for a family emergency and I quickly typed this up for you guys. It's 11 at night, so you better be happy with it...


	6. Chapter Six: BuhBye Mars and Tuxedo Kame...

Minako and Makoto smiled back at Haruka. Haruka grabbed their hands and pulled them upstairs, explaining things to Michiru and Hotaru as they entered the room. A half an hour later, they all sat in the living room, eating popcorn, drinking soda, and gossiping.  
  
"Well, people," Serena stood up suddenly. "I think it's time now I paid a visit to Rei and Ami."  
  
"We're coming with you," Minako stood up and stretched. "Besides, there's nothing better to do. Let's go."  
  
"Yeah," Haruka pushed up her sleeves. "Those two need to learn a lesson about setting their priorities. It's time."  
  
Makoto, Michiru, and Hotaru got up as well, muttering their agreements. Serena bit her lower lip. "I dunno guys. I don't want this to turn into an all out cat fight. Are you sure?"  
  
"Mrreow!" Minako hissed in a catlike manner. "I think we are."  
  
Usagi laughed at her antics, and then turned to the rest of them. "Alright, then. Let's do this. Change into your scout uniforms. It's payback time!"  
  
"Venus crystal power, make-up!"  
  
"Jupiter crystal power, make-up!"  
  
"Uranus planet power, make-up!"  
  
"Neptune planet power, make-up!"  
  
"Saturn planet power, make-up!"  
  
The five senshi appeared from bright flashes of light. Serena smiled at them and in a flash, she turned into Princess Serenity. "Let's go."  
  
"Sailor Transport!"  
  
The six people transported to Rei's shrine, since Rei was a priestess. Sailor Uranus kicked down the shrine door, finding Rei and Mamoru passionately kissing and hugging each other. Serenity spat in disgust. She floated in, and the five Sailors stood behind her. Clearing her throat, Serenity pointed a finger at the couple. They started to float up. Rei's eyes opened in surprise, and she gasped.  
  
"P-P-Princess Serenity!" Rei exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You know why I've come, Rei," Serenity smiled bitterly. "How quickly you've gone on from our relationship, Mamoru. I see you're enjoying this new one openly. Oh no, it's not new, is it? How long have you been betraying me, Mamoru? How long?"  
  
'My love," Mamoru pleaded. "She bewitched me! I tried to say no, but she had spells!"  
  
"LIAR!!" Serenity roared with anger. "YOU DARE LIE TO YOUR FUTURE QUEEN! YOU SHAMELESS BASTARD!"  
  
"I didn't do anything, Princess," it was Rei's turn to plead. "I swear! It was him! He did it!"  
  
"You both know why I have come here. So let's get to it. Your help is not needed nor wanted anymore. We have come to take your duties as Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Kamen away. Forever. You are no longer welcome in my future kingdom. You had sworn to protect me for life, until death may part you from our universe, and you have broken that oath. Now, the time of revenge has come. Your powers will be taken away from you, and your duties as my protector shall be lifted from your deceiving shoulders. Comply, or face the wrath of the true Sailor Soldiers. It is up to you."  
  
"NO! I won't give up my powers! You can't take them away!" Rei scrambled towards the back wall, changing into Sailor Mars in the process. Mamoru ran to protect her, changing to his Sailor form as well. Haruka grinned evilly.  
  
"Haruka? Get them." Serena gave an evil smile as Scouts rushed by her, running towards the two betrayers. Sailor Mars yelled out a fire attack, singing Neptune's skirt a little.  
  
"Why you little bitch!" Neptune screamed out. "Look what you did to my skirt! Deep SUBMERGE!!"  
  
A rush of water flew out of Neptune's hands, soaking Mars. Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose at Venus, who was advancing on him. It sliced her leg, and blood started dripping.  
  
"YOU FAGGOT!" Venus yelled. "YOU RUINED MY PERFECT LEGS!! VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!"  
  
A chain of hearts (yea, I kno, I kinda changed it!) circled around Kamen, tying him up. Venus brushed off her shoulders. Mars, however, was putting up a difficult fight. Venus did her attack again, this time tying up Mars. She grinned innocently. The other Scouts rolled their eyes before turning back to Serenity. They stood behind her once again.  
  
"Thank you, girls," Serenity turned towards the two tied up people. "You will be rewarded for your kindness. You have earned a high place in my kingdom. May the world remember you forevermore. Now Mars. What did I tell you about fighting? Look at you. All bruised and battered up. I only have one thing to say. BYE!"  
  
With this, Serenity whipped out her Silver Crystal, and it lay floating above her hands. She closed her eyes and whispered a few words. Mars' eyes were wide with fear as she rose from the ground, engulfed in a red light. Mars' back arched as a stream of red flames came out of her mouth and into the crystal. She fell to the floor and lay slumped, turned back into her civilian form. The crystal glowed bright red for a few moments, before returning to its original color. Serenity turned to Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Your turn!", she whispered. She closed her eyes and said the same spell over. Tuxedo Kamen struggled against the bonds of the heart chain. Serenity shook her head in sympathy. Kamen rose from the ground, surrounded in a pink light. His back arched as a stream of red rose petal flew out of his mouth. They rested, scattered in the air, for a while, before shooting into the Silver Crystal, which glowed a faint pink, before returning to its original silver. "Now to find Ami. Where, oh where, has Ami gone? We're gonna find you!"  
  
The Scouts followed Serenity out of the shrine. Serenity turned around and faced her friends.  
  
"We have one person left to find. Ami. Find her and bring her to me. She's the last. Then, we can go on a little vacation to America!"

* * *

I kno, I kno, Serenity sounds evil in here, but she isn't! So, how'd you lyk it? I would have gotten it out sooner, but the internet was acting weird yesterday. Sorry! Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Last of the Traitors ...

Michiru jumped from roof to roof in the dark of the night. Serenity had decided to lay off their search till night, when most of Tokyo would be sleeping. Her powers had increased with the addition of Mars' and Tuxedo Kamen's powers. Michiru sighed. Where could Ami be at this hour? She paused for rest on the ledge of a building. A sudden push toppled her over the edge.

"YOU CAN'T GET ME!" Ami's scream echoed in the dark of the night. Sailor Neptune just calmly turned her body into a diving position, tumbled, and landed safely on her feet.  
  
"Deep SUBMERGE!" Neptune pointed her hands towards the ground. The attack pushed her above the ledge from which she fell. She did a flip and landed there. Ami gasped and turned around. She started to run to the door that would lead her to her apartment. Neptune ran after her. "Oh no you don't, coward!"  
  
With that, Neptune kicked Ami's back, causing the navy haired girl to topple over.  
  
"Mercury crystal power, make-up!" Ami turned into Sailor Mercury in a flash of blue light. She backed away. "You won't get me like you got Rei and Mamoru!! Mercury bubbles BLAST!"  
  
A thick layer of mist surrounded Neptune, obscuring her view. Neptune tried to get out, but the entire rooftop was covered with the freezing water droplets. When the mist cleared, Mercury was nowhere in sight. Neptune sighed. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop again, in search of the stubborn senshi of ice. (Ami is the senshi of ice in this fic, not water. Neptune is the senshi of water here.)  
  
Makoto ran around the park, trying to find her blue-haired exfriend. She swung onto a tree, searching for movement. When something stirred in the bushes, Makoto yelled an "AHA!" and tackled the figure crouching in there.  
  
"Saturn?!?" Jupiter exclaimed. She let go of the senshi of death. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for Ami," Hotaru had a look on her face that said, "DUH!". She rolled her eyes. "So. Any sign of her yet?"  
  
A scream interrupted their conversation. A battered Sailor Mercury ran towards them, chased by Venus and Uranus. Neptune ran a distance behind them. Jupiter blocked Mercury's path. Saturn joined her. Mercury looked frantically for an escape route, but she was completely surrounded.  
  
"You can't get my powers!" Mercury screamed. She struggled against the barrier of clasped hands. "They're MINE!!"  
  
"Face it, bitch," Neptune glared at the ice senshi. "You're done with."  
  
"Sailor Transport!"  
  
The six senshi appeared inside the Outers' house. Everyone de-transformed into their civilian forms, all except Mercury.  
  
"Mako-chan," Hotaru sighed. "Get Serenity. By the snores I'm hearing, she should be upstairs in my room sleeping." "Be right back," Makoto ran upstairs and came back carrying a sleeping Serenity. Usagi hadn't bothered to transform back to her civilian form. "Damn, she so much lighter than before. I guess she hasn't been eating as much."  
  
"True. I thought she went anorexic a few days back. She wouldn't eat anything."  
  
"All because of this blue bitch!" Makoto gently shook Serenity. Serenity opened her eyes groggily. "Come on, milady, time to wake up! We brought Ami."  
  
"Uuuggghhh," Usagi groaned loudly. "Already time to get up? Mercury? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Serenity, milady," Mercury bowed. "Please, don't take away my powers. I offer you my hand in lasting friendship. Please! Spare me!"  
  
Serenity spat at Ami. "I don't spare beggars. Now it's your turn to go. Oh, Ami. If only you had loved me like Mina-chan and Mako-chan. But you don't. I guess it's farewell to you! And don't you EVER set foot in Crystal Tokyo while I'm queen!"  
  
Serenity gave a triumphant smile, bringing out her Crystal. She whispered a chant. Mercury pleaded innocence, but Serenity ignored her lying talk. Mercury rose a few feet into the air, her back arched, as a beam of ice flew out of her mouth into the Silver Crystal. The Crystal glowed blue, then settled down to silver. Ami lay slumped on the ground.  
  
"Get this trash out before I throw up," Serenity turned around, grandly escalating the stairs. Haruka and Michiru pulled Ami out and threw her into the chilly night. They closed the doors to their cozy, warmly lit home.

* * *

Hey you guys! I hope you liked this chapter. It's just a quickie since I have a lot of time on my hands. About having the starlites here... I dunno. I don't think that Mina and Mako will pair up with Yaten and Taiki, but I mite haf a Usa/Seiya relationship here. I think Yaten and Taiki won't have anyone here to spark a love interest with. They'll probably have someone else, that's not a scout. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Someday You'll Heal

Usagi smiled at the girls around her. It was morning, and they all fought over which cereal they wanted to eat. Usagi sat in her seat with her hands in her lap. A deep sadness shined in her crystal blue eyes. No one noticed, too busy with their fighting. Sighing, Usagi got up to stare out the window. Life had become so twisted the past few days. A sudden hand on her shoulder made her gasp.  
  
"Pluto?!?" Usagi's eyes grew wide. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, milady," Pluto cleared her throat. "It turned out in the future that Mamoru had been cheating with Rei all his life. Your future is secure. You will become Queen and Rini will be born. Don't worry. Also, the future has changed for the better. Because you changed the past so much, you have changed the future by much as well. Wiseman and his evil minions are not attacking in the future. "  
  
"Really?" Usagi hugged Pluto. "Thank you so much! But... everything has changed so much. It all seems for the better. But I can't help but feel hurt. I truly loved him. I loved him so much. I don't think I'll ever be able to have those feeling for anyone ever again." Tears started falling from her eyes. Pluto hugged the young girl.  
  
"Oh, milady, I know it hurts. And it will, for a long time. Pain heals itself, just give it some patience. Remember, love can come in many forms. Though you may be oblivious, look at all the love in this very room. Your friends, your guards, your saviors. They truly love you. You can pull through this. You just need the courage. And you know, you will find love again."  
  
"Pluto!" Minako's scream pierced the air, and four sets of eyes turned towards the princess and the guardian of Time.  
  
"Well, princess, it's time for me to go," with that, Pluto disappeared to guard the gates of everlasting Time. Minako, who had jumped to hug Pluto, landed on her but on the hard wooden floor. Groaning, she got up. The other four senshi laughed, then returned to their fight.  
  
"Usagi, what's this?" Minako whispered concernedly. She gently wiped away the tears that were streaming down Usagi's eyes. "Are you crying?"  
  
"I loved him!" with this statement, Usagi broke down, sobbing in Minako's arms. The two girls slid down, ending up in a sitting position. "I loved him, and he left me!"  
  
"Oh, Usagi, I know you loved him. I know. And he hurt you. You know, as the senshi of love, I have a feeling that there will be someone else that you'll love even more. Remember, love never ends. When you lose love, you'll find it again. Always. And anyways, we're here with you, to help ease the pain of loss. You can trust us. We'll help you fight your battles. Oh Usagi! What did I tell you about men?"  
  
"I know, Mina, I know. I know now what true love is. I know now what pain really feels like. A thousand battles cannot compare to the hurt I feel inside. But I know I will heal someday. And I'll wait for that day eagerly. But right now, I can't stop thinking about him. I need something to take my mind off of that man. Mamoru. The past two years, he was cheating. Cheating life, cheating me, cheating Rei, even, in a way. I gave my heart to him and he threw it back, in my face. "  
  
"You know what; I think I know how to take your mind off of him. Remember how Rei had said that your fighting inabilities and you stupidity was unfit for a leader? Well, why don't we strengthen it? Ruka-chan and Mako-chan could give you lessons in fighting. And Hotaru-chan and Michiru-chan could help your knowledge grow. I'll be with you, cause I'm as stupid and weak as you."  
  
"What? I'm stupid and weak? NEVER!" with this, Usagi laughed and started to chase Minako around. Pluto smiled from her post at the gates of Time. She knew Usagi was ready for anything the world would throw at her. The girl was going to heal.

* * *

I reely hope you guys liked that chapter! I'm thinking of a Mina/Andrew and a Seiya/Usagi relationship. I might make that definite! Tell me what you think!! 


	9. Chapter Nine: Meet Me at the Park, Seven...

No offense to you, ShadowCub, but I'm a REALLY big fan of Usagi/Seiya, so I think that might be the way this story is gonna turn out. Besides, how could Usagi go back to Mamoru after all he's done to her? It would be really mean to poor Usagi if I did that. But don't worry, the relationship won't be big. I'm not going to emphasize on it or anything. But I hope you'll continue to read my story. Sry!

* * *

"Ruka-chan!" Usagi whined loudly. Haruka was on her daily morning jog, and decided that this would be a great way to start Usagi on her training. Haruka had pulled way ahead of Usagi, who was puffing and huffing. "Wait for meeeeee!!"  
  
With this, Usagi fell onto the concrete, skidding along it. Tears filled her eyes as scrapes appeared on both her legs. They burned painfully, and had started to drip blood. Haruka ran back as fast as she could, helping her princess up. "Usa-chan? Are you ok? Oh my god! Look at your legs! I'll help you back to the house."  
  
"Ruka! I told you to wait for me!" Usagi started to whimper. She put her weight on Haruka, who struggled for a moment before regaining her posture. "I can't run as fast as you. It hurts!"  
  
"Here, I'll give you a piggy-back ride," With this, Haruka hoisted Usagi onto her back. She was surprised at Usagi's weight. Usagi had definitely lost at least twenty pounds. "Don't worry. Some antiseptic spray and Band- Aids will do the trick."  
  
"Well, well, well," a high, drawling voice came out behind Haruka. "Who do we have here? Why isn't it little Haruka and Usagi? What a cute couple!"  
  
Haruka whipped around, softly putting down a still-crying Usagi in the process. "Rei and Mamoru. I thought we had taken care of you. What are you doing here? Want another ass whipping? Why don't we have a little Scout battle? Me and you. Oh yea. That's right. You can't turn into a Scout anymore!"  
  
Mamoru's eyes narrowed. "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that. If you want a fight, it'll be me and you, no powers. Rei, of course, will join."  
  
"Two on one, that ain't a fair fight, asshole, and you know it."  
  
"Oh look, what a dirty little mouth. You still have your powers, so I think it is fair."  
  
"Who said I was gonna use my powers? I ain't a cheater like you. I don't cheat my way out of life. I play fair and square."  
  
"Ruka-chan, I'll join," Makoto stood with her back against a shady tree, hands crossed over her chest, and a mean look on her face. "Now it's a fair fight. I still can't believe you two have the guts to show yourselves to Usagi." "Usagi is still a crybaby," Rei sneered at Usagi, who had finished crying and was wiping away tears. "Ugh, Mamo-chan, love, how could you have gone out with such an immature little brat?"  
  
"Who said I was immature, bitch?" Usagi rose up, staggering a little from her pained legs. "Fuck you and Mamoru! And I told you to stay away from me! How dare you show your faces here? Makoto, Haruka, let's go. Don't waste you time on these assholes."  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Rei grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled hard, making Usagi face her. "I thought we had a fight. I've already chosen my opponent. Someone who I know will lose. Usagi."  
  
"Don't underestimate me." Usagi started to shake with anger. Flames rose inside her, engulfing her in hatred. She had her fists clenched so tightly that her nails dug into her skin, making it bleed. "Meet me at the park, at seven. Oh, and Mamoru, I think there'll be someone there for you as well, so be ready."  
  
"Usagi the crybaby wants a fight. I wonder if there are any brains in that meatball head of hers. God Usagi, how can you be so stupid and weak? You're weak in every way possible. Which is exactly why Mamo-chan chose me. He only stayed with you cuz he knew you were gonna bawl like the baby you are if he left. I'm surprised you even know what cheating means."  
  
Usagi, boiling in anger, slapped Rei hard across her cheek. She started punching the raven-haired traitor anywhere she could. Mamoru, upon seeing this, punched Usagi in the face, making her land on the concrete. A trail of blood traveled down the side of her mouth. Haruka and Makoto both launched attacks on Mamoru. Mamoru, trying to defend himself, pulled out a knife, slashing Haruka across one arm. Makoto quickly transformed into Sailor Jupiter, and Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. While Jupiter got a hold on Mamoru, Moon ran to Haruka, who was lying on the ground and bleeding profusely.  
  
"Oh Haruka!" Usagi exclaimed. "Look at you! You're bleeding so much!"  
  
"Princess, I wouldn't let him hurt you if he had a gun pointed at my head," Haruka smiled. "And besides, it's nothing."  
  
"Here, let me help," Usagi closed her eyes and whispered a spell in the Moon Kingdom's ancient language. Silver light started pouring out of her broach and down her arms, covering Haruka's wound. It healed quickly, and not even a scar was able to be seen. Haruka's eyes opened wide.  
  
"Usagi, I didn't know you could do this! Wow, you're gaining new powers everyday!" Haruka averted her eyes to Jupiter, who was putting up a grand battle. Mamoru and Rei both attacked her, pulling at her hair and clawing at her body. Jupiter let out a grim smile.  
  
"Well, I guess severely hurting you is the only way to stop you," Jupiter grinned. She had been waiting to hurt them for a long time. "Supreme thunder!"  
  
A bolt of lightning escaped her hands, electrocuting Mamoru and Rei at a minimum. They lay on each other, hair on end, and breathing hard.  
  
"Meet us at the park, seven sharp. Don't be late!" With that, Jupiter and Moon transformed back to their civilian forms. Usagi's weight gave way, her legs still bleeding. Makoto and Haruka slung Usagi's arms around their shoulders, carrying her that way between them. They opened the doors to Haruka's house, went in, and closed the door, leaving Rei and Mamoru to tend to their wounds. The couple got up and brushed the dirt off of their clothes. They looked at each others bruised faces and pulled into a long and passionate kiss. Usagi, who was looking at them from the window, turned away angrily. She would definitely be ready for this fight.

* * *

Hey guys! Thank you for all of your reviews! I really appreciate them! I think this is going to be a pretty long story, so bear with me as I struggle to finish it. Well, atleast there's gonna be mroe to read!!

Lotsa Luv,

samisweet


	10. Chapter Ten: The First Battle

But sleepy26, there are all these people begging me to do a Mamo/Usa fic. The alternate ending won't be as long, since I won't put a lot of effort into it. It's going to be way shorter than the real story.

* * *

Usagi walked along the sidewalk, Haruka and Makoto walking along beside her. She stared at the ground where blood from the fight lay. She had a feeling that things were going to get pretty dangerous tonight. She stopped in her tracks and turned towards her two companions.  
  
"Mako-chan, Ruka-chan," Biting her lip, she stared at them uncertainly. "I have a very, very bad feeling about this. I definitely think that back-up is a good idea. I think Rei has a few tricks up her sleeves."  
  
"Come on, Usagi," Haruka rolled her eyes. "What harm can come to us? We can transform any time we need."  
  
"I don't care what you guys say. I'm getting back-up!" With this, Usagi stomped up the hill, into Haruka's house, and came back out dragging Michiru, Minako, and Hotaru. "I think they will come in handy. Besides, we need an audience."  
  
"Fine, Usagi, whatever. But remember, if Rei does anything bad, call one of us. Your legs are still bandaged up; they can prove to be a disadvantage. Watch out; remember the way Mamoru pulled out that knife? That can happen again!"  
  
"Whatever. Let's go!"  
  
With this, Usagi ran down the hill that led to the park, her five friends running close behind. As soon as they reached the park, the girls started to do stretches and practice fights. They had come two hours early for a reason. Usagi and Minako broke off to fight and stretch. They soon had a conversation going as they did so.  
  
"Usagi, are you sure you're up to this?" Minako was very concerned. "I mean, if you see Mamoru get hurt, you'll just crumble. I know you still love him and that you'd do anything to get him back."  
  
"Don't worry," Usagi bent over in a v-sit, her forehead touching her knee. "I'm over him. After he pulled that knife on Ruka, I got so pissed." Usagi stayed in her stretch position, hiding her face from Minako.  
  
"Liar. You aren't over him. You never were. Usa, I can tell when you lie."  
  
"Sike. I am so over him. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's practice!" Usagi jumped up, knocking Mina down with a spinning kick.  
  
"That wasn't a fair blow!" Minako jumped up and lunged at Usagi, landing a punch on her face that was soft enough so that it didn't hurt the girl.  
  
Usagi and her friends stood in a straight line in front of a blinding red sunset. The two fighters were fifteen minutes late. Usagi impatiently fidgeted, rocking back and forth on her heels. She wasn't sure if she was ready for Rei, especially since she knew Rei was one of the best fighters on the team. A tap on her shoulder made her scream loudly. The five other senshi crowded around her.  
  
"I see loser has the guts to show up," Rei sneered. "Well to bad she won't last long."  
  
"I'm giving you five minutes to prepare for the fight of your life," Usagi said coldly. She crosses her arms. "Where's your boyfriend?"  
  
"Right here," Usagi whipped around to bang into Mamoru's hard body. He had chosen to wear a muscle shirt. Usagi had forgotten how wonderfully sexy he was. His arms were toned to perfections, his pecs were tight and hard, and his abs were well formed. His icy eyes looked down at her. "Five minutes it is then. Come on, Rei, love, let's stretch out. I'll help you."  
  
Mamoru and Rei walked a short distance away before starting to stretch. Mamoru kept on touching Rei in such a way that Usagi had to look away. He never touched me with that love and affection, Usagi thought angrily. She knew that rage would fuel her for this battle. Soon, the couple was done, and ready for a battle. The sun had set, and lampposts had lit up the park. The silver crescent of the moon shone brightly amongst twinkling stars, scattered on a velvety black sky. Usagi took a deep breath, facing Rei. Their battle would come first. She waited for the first move impatiently. Rei stood there, bouncing on her heels, fists up, and ready to win. Usagi shook her head slowly in pity, an evil smile creeping onto her face. Rei was in for a big surprise. Suddenly, Rei snarled and lunged at Usagi, a punch heading for the princess' face. Usagi cocked her head to one side, and Rei brushed Usagi's cheek with a fist. Usagi took advantage of this moment to knee her in the stomach. Rei doubled over in pain, but quickly recovered, delivering a kick to the back of Usagi's leg, making the blonde fall. Usagi did a backflip to avoid falling, and flipped towards Rei, locking her legs around the raven-haired traitor, and flipping her back. Rei landed hard, scraping her legs. Growling, she circled her prey, her short shorts muddy on the butt. Screaming out a curse word, she jumped on Usagi, making the girl fall. Rei landed blows all over Usagi's face. Usagi shielded her face as best as she could. When Rei paused for a moment, she kicked up; her flexible legs kicking Rei in the ass, making the girl topple over. Usagi jumped up and wiped away the trail of blood that was trickling down the corner of her mouth. She grinned grimly.  
  
"Not exactly what you expected, huh?" Usagi was breathing heavily, getting ready for another attack. "Now prepare to lose. You know that I'm the winner here. Might as well stop before you die."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not giving up," Rei clenched her teeth, opening and closing her fists threateningly. "I gave a few tricks, too."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I'm not seeing anything. What? You're gonna get your boyfriend to help you?"  
  
"No, I'm gonna do THIS!" Screaming out the last word, she ran with agility towards Usagi, taking out a switchblade in the process, and slicing Usagi all the way down her arm. Usagi gasped, her arm bleeding freely.  
  
"That's it, bitch. You're goin' down. This is not a fair fight, and you know it. Moon cosmic power, make-up!" Usagi turned into Sailor Moon, and prepared for an attack. "Moon tiara ACTION!!" Her tiara shot around Rei, hitting her hand and making her drop the switchblade. It slid towards Sailor Moon, who picked it up. She put her tiara back in place. With that, she launched a Sailor Moon kick at Rei, knocking her down. Usagi punched Rei's jaw as hard as she could. A crunching noise was made upon contact. Rei fell unconscious, as Mamoru rushed towards her, picking her up in his arms, and putting her down safely on a bench.  
  
"The winner of the first fight is Usagi!" Hotaru called out from her sitting place. Moon turned back into Usagi, and fainted. Minako was there in a second, slinging the blonde over her shoulder, and carrying her back to Michiru, who administered medicine to her arm, tying a string around the pressure point to stop the bleeding.  
  
"She needs emergency help. She needs stitches. And she lost a lot of blood." Minako stood over Usagi, crying openly. Makoto, Hotaru, and Michiru had tears in their eyes as well. Haruka stood up grimly. Time for battle two.

* * *

Ooohhhh, a cliff-hanger! Don't worry; I'm trying to get out atleast a chapter everyday. I hope you liked this one! It turned out kinda bloody, but I think it's ok. See ya soon! 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Battle Two

Haruka stretched out a little, waiting for Mamoru to stand in battle. She took off her button-up shirt, revealing a sports bra. She wore a pair of low-slung booty shorts under this. Mamoru, upon seeing her revealing clothing, paused, looked at her up and down, and blushed a little. Haruka grinned.  
  
"Didn't think you'd see me so sexy?" she gave Mamoru a wicked smile, and bent over, pretending to stretch, and giving a view of her ass. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!"  
  
With the last word, Haruka did a lower spin kick, knocking Mamoru down. Mamoru sprang up, bouncing on his heels, boxing-style. He threw a punch at Haruka, who easily dodged it, and returned a kick to his lower parts. Mamoru doubled over in pain, biting his lips, and rolling on the ground.  
  
"Well? How long is it gonna take you to recover?" With this, Haruka kicked Mamoru on the ribs, making him flip. Mamoru quickly recovered from this attack, jumping up, and connecting his fist to Haruka's stomach. Haruka had the wind knocked out of her, and took a few moments to recover. Mamoru took advantage of this and delivered a punch to the blonde's face. A bloody nose was the result. Haruka touched her nose, and upon seeing the blood, broke into a frenzy. She landed blows all over the man, giving him two black eyes and a swollen cheek. A few kicks to his abdomen made him double over, and an elbow in his back made him drop to the floor. Haruka breathed in anger, and rage overtook her senses. She kicked Mamoru all over his stomach, making the man on the floor yell with every blow. Haruka stopped, spitting on Mamoru's face. She turned around and started to walk off. Mamoru got up, his face seething with anger.  
  
"I'm not done yet," he said in a dangerous whisper. His eyes turned icy and cold, and he was ready to kill.  
  
"Mamoru, don't do anything you're gonna regret," Haruka warned. "You don't wanna mess with the Scouts." Haruka glanced over her shoulder, stopping twenty feet ahead of him. Mamoru pulled something out of his pocket. Haruka gasped. It was a gun. He pulled the safety lock. "Mamoru, is this little battle worth killing me?"  
  
"It's not a battle, it's my honor. I'd do anything to keep my honor." Mamoru pointed the gun at Haruka. Behind him, Hotaru quietly turned into Sailor Saturn, and Minako turned into Sailor Venus. They crept up behind him, waiting for a moment that Mamoru would have his guard down to attack.  
  
"Honor? Who are you to speak of honor? What happened to honor when you broke Usagi's heart? What happened to honor when you turned your back on her? What happened to honor when you knew she loved you, but you cheated on her anyways? Don't talk about honor to me. You don't know anything about it." Haruka was boiling by now. Mamoru's words had left her filled with fury.  
  
"How could I love such a immature little brat, huh? She was such a begging, bratty, stupid bitch. I only stuck with her cause I had to, to keep the future and my power. If she was a little more grown-up, then maybe I could've returned her feelings."  
  
"The only reason you gave up on her is because she's not easy to take into bed. But I bet Rei was there in a second. Usagi is still a virgin. You're angry she couldn't give you what you wanted from her. All men are alike in that way."  
  
Mamoru, upon hearing this, growled with anger. "Rei is not like that. Don't call her a whore. You're just jealous that your stupid little princess couldn't have me."  
  
"Who said I called her one?" Haruka had been creeping up slowly on Mamoru while talking. Mamoru, luckily, hadn't noticed. But he was angry enough that he pulled the trigger. A shot missed Haruka by an inch. Everyone screamed. "You've gone crazy! Put the gun down! Put it down right now!"  
  
"Make me," Mamoru was grim. He was going to win this fight. For Rei. "Bye!" With that, he pulled the trigger again, this time shooting Haruka on her leg. Haruka fell to the ground. Venus ran and jump-kicked Mamoru on his upper back, making him fall.  
  
"Love chain, encircle!" A chain of hearts tied Mamoru up, who struggled with the strong bonds. With this, Saturn picked up the gun that he had dropped to the floor. She banged Mamoru on the head with it as hard as she could, knocking him unconscious, and making his head bleed. Haruka groaned with pain as she clutched her leg. He had shot her in the muscle part of her calves. Minako and Hotaru changed back to their civilian forms. They carried Haruka to where Usagi was laying. Usagi had turned extremely pale, and her lips were starting to turn pale as well.  
  
"She's in extreme shock!" Haruka yelled out, her leg making it hard to bear the pain. "We have to get her to a hospital! Call 911!" (AN: Is 911 what they use in Japan for emergencies? I wouldn't know; I've never been there!)  
  
"Haruka, you're gonna make your leg worse!" Makoto tended to Haruka's wounds. "Just calm down. Usagi's gonna be ok!"  
  
"No she's not! Can't you see? She's turning pale! She's dying! You have to help her! Why are you guys staring at me?!? Help her!" Haruka had started crying. She was becoming hysterical with pain. Mamoru's antics had left her shocked.  
  
"You're ranting! Calm down! Hotaru! Call 911! Here, have my cell!" Makoto tossed her cell phone at the purple-eyed girl, who caught it swiftly and dialed the emergency number. Five minutes later, an ambulance came, carrying Haruka and Usagi to the hospital. When the paramedics saw the two other wounded fighters, another ambulance was called to carry Mamoru and Rei. The two ambulances zoomed off into the distance, leaving four crying girls behind.

* * *

Hi everyone! Thank you ALL for your comments! They're really appreciated! The alternate ending, I've decided, isn't going to be written until later. So please be patient as I sort everything for this story out. Thanx!


	12. Chapter Twelve: We Need to Leave ASAP

Usagi groaned as she was wheeled into the operating room. Mina had just caught up with the blonde, and was running beside her. Usagi's breathing was shallow, and her eyesight was blurry. She couldn't see clearly; everything was covered in a bright white light. She looked up at Mina, but saw something else.  
  
"Are you an angel?" Usagi whispered hoarsely. "Am I dying? Is that why you're here? To take me away?"  
  
"No, Usagi, I'm not," Mina started to cry. "You're not going to die. You'll be ok."  
  
"Excuse me, Miss, I need you to fill out information for Ms. Tsukino so that we may be able to operate on her. Until you do, we are unable to do anything," A tall doctor shoved papers and a pencil at Mina, who grabbed them and speedily filled out the info needed.  
  
"Here, I filled it out," Mina gave the sloppy writing back to the doctor, who sped through it with a raised brow.  
  
"It's kind of messy, but it'll have to do. What is your relation to the patient?"  
  
"I'm her best friend. I've known her since I was a baby."  
  
"Ok. Well, you will have to stay out here until we're done with the surgery. Sorry."  
  
"Is she going to be all right?"  
  
"Well, she will not die, but she lost a lot of blood. We'll have to find someone with her blood type who's willing to give some up. And, she's suffering from extreme shock. We're going to have to treat that as well."  
  
"I have her blood type. I'll be happy to give her as much as she needs."  
  
"Ok, then, go to the blood donation department and wait for me there. I'll be there as soon as we stitch up her arm. That's a pretty nasty cut."  
  
With that, the doctor turned around and pushed Usagi into the operation room, leaving the turquoise-eyed blonde staring after them.  
  
Haruka squeezed Michiru's hand as she was wheeled into the operation room. Michiru had already filled out Haruka's information. The doctor, who was a portly young woman, turned towards the aqua-haired beauty.  
  
"Listen, ma'am, you may not enter the operation room, as no persons other than surgical doctors and nurses are allowed. We're sorry, but you'll have to stay out here."  
  
"Is she going to be all right?"  
  
"Yes, she is. Now, I have to hurry up; if she loses any more blood, she may go into shock. Excuse me."  
  
The doctor wheeled Haruka into the operation room as Michiru walked away to find Mina. Michiru found Mina standing in front of an operation room, staring at the door. She tapped the girl on the shoulder, who jumped in surprise.  
  
"Michiru!" Mina gasped. "You scared me! How's Haruka? Is she gonna be ok?"  
  
"Yes, she's fine," Michiru replied. "How's our princess?"  
  
"She lost a lot of blood. I'm donating some to her. But I don't think it'll be enough. We'll have to contact her mother. She has the same blood type. Also, she's suffering from extreme shock."  
  
"Well, let's hurry and call Mrs. Tsukino. Just tell her she slipped while cooking and accidentally cut her arm with a knife."  
  
Michiru and Mina hurried to call Usagi's mother, telling her the white lie. The woman believed it, and said was soon going to be at the hospital. Michiru wrung her arms. She was worried about Usagi. Usagi wasn't as strong as the other girls, and healing would be difficult for her.  
  
"I'm worried about Usagi," Michiru said as she bought coffee. "She's not as strong as the other girls. She won't heal as well as any of us would."  
  
"Don't worry. I have confidence in her," Mina stared out at the bright moon. The crescent was now high in the sky. The night had become even darker. "She'll heal. Besides, we can contribute some of our senshi energy to her. We've done it before."  
  
"Yeah. I guess so."  
  
"Ugh, I can't believe you guys made me go with him!" Makoto came in screaming. She was forced to go with Mamoru, who had no one to help him. She had spent a long time arguing about him, and even got into a fight with Michiru. "He kept on grabbing me and saying 'I love you Rei' and 'Now we can be together cause Usagi is gone'. It was fuckin retarded! I felt like tearing up that ass-wipe!"  
  
"Wow, Makoto, you have very colorful language!" Minako laughed. "But he actually said that? Was he delirious? But 'Usagi is gone'... That means that..."  
  
"They meant to kill her," Michiru was grave. "We have to get her away from here as quick as possible. You know Mamoru, he used to be a part of that gang, and he still knows many people who would be willing to bump someone off for him. You guys need to keep your eyes peeled."  
  
"I think after the next two weeks would be perfect," Makoto leaned on a pole. "We need the first few weeks for Haruka and Usagi. They need rest."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. But he meant to kill them both. And he probably was gonna kill us all. Watch out guys. Danger lurks in every corner; it's shadow hides the truth. Careful."

* * *

Whoa, is it just me, or is this story getting kinda creepy? This chapter didn't have anything important in it, really, so I guess this was just a waste of time. Oh well. I'll have something better tomorrow! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: I Hate You Mamoru Chib...

Hey guys! This chapter kinda goes into why Usagi hurt so much after the break-up.

* * *

Usagi flew through the papers and junk on her desk in her apartment. She needed her passport, and knew it was somewhere around here. Papers flew into the air, floating down gently before littering her floor. Usagi straightened up and looked at the mess around her. It's got to be somewhere around here, she thought. She looked around, spotting a small stand that held her telephone. It had two small drawers in it. That's where I put it. Duh! Usagi crawled through the mess on the floor before reaching her goal. Pulling open the drawers, she found a white envelope.  
  
"Aha!" Usagi sat down, kneeling, before peeling open the envelope. What she saw made her gasp. They were pictures of her and Mamoru, together and happy. Usagi pulled out the pictures, pausing before going through them. She hesitated when she saw the first picture. The picture was taken when Usagi and Mamoru had their first vacation together. A kind stranger offered to take their picture. Usagi was in a pink miniskirt and a white tank-top. Mamoru was in a baggy pair of pants with a baggy tee. He held her around the waist, and had bent down to kiss her. When Usagi's lips met his, the picture was taken. Usagi leaned against the stand, going back through her memories.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Usagi ran on the beaches of Hawaii, kicking up sand behind her. Mamoru chased after her. She had his shirt and refused to give it back to him, and Mamoru had started to run after her. He was bare-chested, and his perfectly toned body caught the eyes of girls around him. They sighed when they saw him chasing after his girlfriend. Finally catching her, he tackled her down to the ground. Breathing heavily, he grinned.  
  
"Gotcha!" he leaned on his elbows, pulling wet strands of Usagi's hair away from her face. Usagi smiled, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. He looked back at her, his eyes growing dark with love and lust. Usagi leaned up to catch a kiss, and Mamoru returned it, full force. It was deep and passionate, full of love. A passerby smiled at the couple and turned to her husband.  
  
"Now that's true love," she held her husband's hands, giving them a squeeze. "How come you never love me like that?"  
  
"Like this?" the woman's husband leaned down and gave her a quick and adoring kiss. The woman grinned up at the man and they walked down the beach, her head on his shoulder. Usagi heard everything and smiled in her head. They were truly in love.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Usagi ripped up the picture angrily, throwing the pieces in the air. They came back to earth like snowflakes. Usagi looked at the next picture. It was of her in high school, two years ago (let's pretend that Usagi has just turned twenty-one, therefore, she was eighteen in the picture). It was her first picture with Mamoru. They were sitting side by side at a restaurant. It was their first date. Their hands were clasped as they grinned at the camera. Usagi went back to their first meeting.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Usagi screamed as a man advanced on her in an alleyway. She was taking the dark path as a short-cut to home, but had met this man there. The guy was tall with black hair, and had stubble on his chin and cheeks. He had wild eyes that danced around and yellow teeth. Usagi screamed again as the man grabbed her hand.  
  
"Hey baby," the man's breath stank with beer and cigarettes. "You're a pretty girl, aren't ya? So how's about me and you hit it off tonight?" The man unzipped his jeans as Usagi screamed again, even louder this time. She squeezed her eyes shut as the rogue pressed her up against the side of a building. Suddenly, she heard a yelp and wind whooshing by her as a thump echoed in the alley. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the man that was trying to rape her on the ground, nose bleeding. He was unconscious. Usagi looked wildly around her and spotted a young man standing there, staring hatefully at the scoundrel on the ground. He had handsome blue eyes, which flashed with anger at the moment, and a strong chin. His hair was jet black, short, and had a spiky look to it. He wore a loose fitting shirt and black pants. His shirt showed off his large and toned biceps. All-in-all, he was drop-dead gorgeous. He turned towards her.  
  
"Are you ok, little miss?" Usagi fainted with fear from the incident, and he caught her in his strong arms. "I guess not."  
  
Usagi awoke with a groan. Her head was pounding. Groggily opening her eyes, she took in her surroundings. Usagi bolted upright, remembering the episode from before. She was on a soft bed in a large, cozy looking room. A lamp was lit on a nightstand, casting a warm glow in the otherwise dark space. She found herself in her school uniform, a cold towel on her head.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" Usagi got out of bed, struggling to walk to the bedroom door, but reaching her goal. Opening the door, she peered out into a hallway that was lit with a single bulb. She cautiously walked out, making sure not to make any noise. But, being the clumsy girl she was, she tripped over her feet, falling with a loud thump. Usagi got up quickly, starting to cry. Sniffling, she reached the end of the hallway, and found herself in a large kitchen. She looked at the spotless counter and cabinets. A sparkling silver sink adorned a corner. Pots and pans hung over an electrical stove. Usagi took it all in before walking into a huge living room. Everything was white except for comfy black leather chairs and a silver TV set, complete with a DVD player, VCR, and a black PS2. "Whoever lives here sure is wealthy." A sudden hand on her shoulder made her scream loudly. Usagi ran across the room, wiping away her tears in the process. She found herself with her back to a wall and looking into the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Who are you?" was her intelligent whisper.  
  
"I'm Mamoru Chiba," the man replied. His voice was deep and rich, the kind of voice a person could fall in love with. "You had a pretty nasty incident back there."  
  
"Yeah," she held her eyes downcast, ashamed of the incident. Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of the rogue. "He was evil."  
  
"What's your name, if I may ask?"  
  
"Usagi... Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"Very nice to meet you." Mamoru stuck out a hand to shake. Usagi lightly grabbed it. He shook enthusiastically for a few moments, before letting go. Usagi's heart thudded a bit faster. She bit her lip, afraid of losing control of her emotions. Fear and sadness was at the top of the list, and she knew she would burst out crying if she didn't keep it cool.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Chiba. Umm... where am I?"  
  
"You're at my apartment. You fainted out there. Luckily I heard your screams; otherwise that guy would've had you for good."  
  
"Oh. Thank you so much Mr. Chiba. Thank you for saving my honor and rep. I don't really remember what happened back there. That guy just jumped out of nowhere," Usagi was still whispering, tears falling gently from her face. Mamoru tilted her chin up, so that her eyes met his. He smiled.  
  
"Call me Mamoru," he said before leaning in for a kiss. Usagi didn't know what was happening; all of her emotions ran haywire. But whatever it was, it felt good. She willingly returned the kiss.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Usagi screamed loudly, tearing up all of the pictures. She threw all of them up in the air. Her eyes were wild with loneliness and hate, her shirt was soaking with sweat. On sleeve of the shirt hung off of her shoulder, the other was up on her neck. She looked untamed and pathetic. Usagi started taking everything she could in sight and throwing it at the opposite wall. Vases and candelabras shattered; the tinkling of glass hitting the floor was continuous. Still screaming, her eyes blurred with tears.  
  
"I hate you Mamoru Chiba!!" Usagi yelled with all her strength, her voice echoing in her apartment. She collapsed and rolled herself into the fetal position, rocking back and forth, her strength gone. Her voice was now a whisper. "I hate you."

* * *

That chapter was a lot longer than the others. There. I kinda described why Usagi hurt so much. So now you guys know. All reviews are welcome, but please no flames. If you don't like my story, just say why you don't like it. Thanx! Ja ne! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Leaving the Past Behin...

> Ellen: That's exactly why Usagi is hurt. Mamoru seemed like the perfect guy in the beginning, but turned out to be selfish and evil.
> 
> EternalMoonFighter: Don't worry; Seiya is definitely endinng up with Usagi

* * *

"I hate you Mamoru Chiba!!" Usagi yelled with all her strength, her voice echoing in her apartment. She collapsed and rolled herself into the fetal position, rocking back and forth, her strength gone. Her voice was now a whisper. "I hate you."  
  
A half an hour later, Usagi stood in her kitchen, starting to make dinner. She pulled out a sharp knife to chop up veggies to make a stir-fry. In the midst of chopping, she paused. _I wonder what it's like to pull a knife across your wrists._ She held the knife over her wrist, suicidal thoughts flying through her head. The sudden banging of the front door brought her back to her senses, and she gasped. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Usagi ran to the front door, knife in hand. The Scouts had warned her of murderers and Mamoru and Rei. They had been planning to kill her the night she was out fighting Rei. She held her breath, peering from the kitchen door way. She sighed with relief. It was Haruka and Minako. Haruka had a cane, since her leg wasn't fully healed yet. Luckily, none of her bones in her leg had shattered, so she didn't need a cast or crutches. Setting down her knife, she grinned.  
  
"Wow, you guys scared me!" Usagi jumped on them, giving them bear hugs. They laughed and hugged her back. "I thought you were those murderers."  
  
"Come on, Usa-chan," Minako smiled. "Would your murderers be that loud?"  
  
"Dang, Usagi-chan," Haruka looked around her. Shards of glass were lying everywhere. Haruka could tell Usagi had had a fit. "Your place is a mess."  
  
"I know," Usagi's eyes ran over the picture pieces lying on the floor. Haruka bent over to pick one up. Usagi and Mamoru's faces were on the piece, kissing.  
  
"You must miss him a lot," Haruka's voice was a gentle whisper.  
  
"Yeah. We shared a lot of memories. Too bad all of them were fake," Usagi laughed sadly. "Weird, isn't it? I would never have guessed that Mamoru would be having an affair behind my back, especially with Rei. He could've just told me before I fell in love with him. It would've saved me a lot of pain."  
  
"But you'll heal. I know you will. There's someone out there who's willing to commit himself to you. I know it."  
  
"Yeah. But I don't think I'll ever be able to love again. Love is deceiving. It makes you blind to the truth. I mean, I loved him so much that I never realized that he didn't love me back. He never said the three words I'd say to him everyday. I was too blind to notice that, too caught up in my own feelings. But I'm happy I found out sooner than later."  
  
"Oh, Usa-chan, I'm so sorry," Mina hugged Usagi. "I'm sorry for the way Mamoru treated you and the way he cheated on you. I'm sorry that you're in so much pain."  
  
"Why are you sorry? You shouldn't be the sorry one. Anyways, I'm making chicken stir-fry and fried rice. Wanna join me?"  
  
"Sure. I'll help out," Haruka smiled at the teary eyed girl. She lead her to the kitchen, and started chopping up veggies. Mina set some rice to boil for the fried rice. Usagi prepared the chicken for the stir-fry, and started the dish. Soon, they were all seated at Usagi's table, eating dinner.  
  
"Mmmmm," Usagi stuffed her mouth with fried rice. "This is SO good! I didn't know you cooked fried rice, Ruka-chan."  
  
"You haven't changed a bit, Usa-chan!" Haruka laughed as the girl stuffed her mouth with as much food as she could manage. Minako was doing the same. "Wow, you guys can eat, that's for sure. Hey, why don't we go out and grab some ice cream? We can take a walk afterwards."  
  
"Vat's ma fraif ifea (that's a great idea)," said Usagi with a full mouth. Bits of food sprayed everywhere, missing Haruka's plate by centimeters.  
  
"Watch it, meatball head!" Haruka's eyes twinkled as she giggled silently.  
  
"Haruka!!" Usagi whined loudly, as soon as she managed to swallow the food in her mouth. "That's SO mean!!"  
  
"Aw, come on now, Usa-chan, I was kidding! It was a joke..."  
  
"I know. It's just so much fun to whine!!" Usagi pushed out her chair, stood up, and stretched. Picking up her dishes, she rinsed them before throwing them in the dishwasher. Haruka and Minako followed. Haruka grabbed the keys to her red sports car before heading out. Racing was her hobby, and a good car was necessary to race. Usagi slid into the passenger seat in the front as Minako jumped into the back seat. Since the car was a convertible, the top was down, and a gold and pink sunset glared into the car.  
  
"So, Usa-chan, are you packed up yet?" Mina rested her head on Usagi's headrest. "We're leaving the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Yup, I'm set," Usagi turned to look at her blonde friend. "I just need to buy a few more things before leaving. I should get something for my cousin; after all, it's his house we're staying at."  
  
"Oh, I should get something too. Let's see if we find anything in the shopping center we're going to. There's a cute store right next to the ice cream shop. Now tell me, Usa-chan, is your cousin cute? He's like, what, 23?  
  
"Yeah, he's 23, and no, I don't know what he looks like right now. But I hear his friend Andrew is totally hot!"  
  
"Really? Your cousin rates guys? Is he gay?"  
  
"No, his sister told me. She's our age. Ew. My cousin isn't gay."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Josh. His sister's name is Angela or Angie for short. It turns out my middle name is American. Serena. That's what they'll call me in America. Luckily, all of us are fluent English speakers, and we don't have accents."  
  
"Duh. Me, Haruka, Michiru, and Makoto all came from American families. We had to speak English at home all the time." (AN: Just pretend, ok? I mean, blonde hair, blue eyes... they sound American, don't they?)  
  
"I know. Hmmm.... What should I get him?"  
  
"What does he like?"  
  
"He loves games and stuff like that. He has a PS2, GameCube, and an Xbox at home."  
  
"Is he rich?"  
  
"Yea, my uncle's the president of this huge company there. They live in a twelve bedroom home. And each room has it's own attached bathroom."  
  
"Sounds luxurious."  
  
"We're here!" Haruka hopped out of the car, her hair messy from the wind. Usagi quickly brushed her hair with a mini-brush before jumping out; Mina did the same. Haruka rolled her eyes before going into the ice cream shop. Usagi stood quietly by Haruka. Mina chose her favorite.  
  
"I'd like a peanut butter fudge ice cream, one scoop, with a chocolate dipped cone, and caramel topping with chocolate chips on top," Mina said in one breath, laying down the money needed for the ice cream.  
  
"I'd like vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup on top and rainbow sprinkles," Haruka put down the money needed for her ice cream. "In a cup, please."  
  
"And what would you like, Miss?" the cashier turned to Usagi. Usagi took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
"Just a vanilla milkshake, thank you," she pulled out a couple of bucks from her purse before handing it over to the cashier. The cashier handed back the change. He quickly gave their orders, giving Usagi a small cone with chocolate ice cream and caramel topping.  
  
"Oh, I didn't order this," Usagi handed back the cone.  
  
"It's on the house," the cashier winked. "You seem sad. I'd hate to see a pretty girl like you down in the dumps."  
  
"Thank you," Usagi gave a smile that didn't reach her sad eyes. This was the first place Mamoru had ever taken her. The very same cashier had taken their order. Usagi was surprised that he remembered the kind of ice cream she had ordered. Well, of course he'd remember, they came after every date to the little shop, and Usagi would order the same thing every time.  
  
"So... did you and your boyfriend break up? I haven't seen you here in a while."  
  
"Yeah," Usagi gulped down the tears that were threatening to fall. Her voice came out in a shaky whisper. "It turned out he was cheating on me with one of my best friends. He's gone."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," the cashiers eyes softened. "It seemed like you guys were truly in love..."  
  
"Yeah, well love doesn't last forever," Usagi said bitterly. "It's a two- day thing. Then, before you know it, it's over."  
  
"If there's anything I can do to help you out, just visit me here. I own this shop and I'm here on most days."  
  
"I'm leaving for America the day after tomorrow. I don't think I can come back after what happened."  
  
"Make sure to write to me. I know how much it must hurt. My girlfriend did the same to me. Two years ago. And I still feel the pain."  
  
"Oh. I'm happy that someone else understands how much it hurts. I'll make sure to write to you. Here, write down your address on the napkin."  
  
The cashier quickly wrote down his name and address on the napkin. Usagi gave him a smile before exiting the store. The cashier stared after her for a moment before returning to his work.  
  
Usagi quickly finished off her ice cream, feeling better. Mina was still licking her huge cone and Haruka had a few bites left in her ice cream cup. The three girls soon finished their food, and headed into a gaming store.  
  
"What kind of games does your cousin like?" Mina said as she browsed through piles and piles of video games.  
  
"Fighting games, definitely. He say his favorite game is Tekken Tag, even though it's old," Usagi picked up the game, looking through it's summary, before setting it down again. "Let's go to the new releases. These games aren't out in America yet. They're brand new."  
  
Usagi left the store ten minutes later with five new fighting and strategy games. She had also bought the card needed to make Asian games compatible with American PS2 gaming systems. (what are they called? My brother had one installed to his PS2, but I dunno what the name is. I don't think it's even a card... maybe you need to take it to a gaming store to get it installed... wutevr, I'm just confusing myself. Let's just pretend it's a little card that you put into the memory card slot to make the games compatible.)  
  
Usagi hugged her sobbing mother goodbye. It was time to leave Tokyo.  
  
"Usako, be good," Usagi's mother refused to let her go. "Don't give my brother a hard time, kay? I'm gonna miss you!"  
  
"Mom, I have to go now," Usagi was crying as well. When Mrs. Tsukino heard her say this, she started wailing loudly. "I love you mom. I'll be back to visit, don't worry."  
  
Minako, Haruka, and Michiru's mothers were there as well, and were bawling like babies. Usagi turned towards her friends.  
  
"You guys don't have to come with me if you don't want to. I don't want to be a burden. Stay if you like."  
  
"No," Haruka said firmly. "We're coming."  
  
Usagi and the girls waved good-bye one last time as they left. Nineteen year old Hotaru blew a kiss at her mother before turning to leave. The six mothers collapsed onto each other, crying about how their babies were grown up. (Makoto has a mother in this story) Usagi boarded the plane crying. Her five friends followed her actions.  
  
"We're finally leaving home," said a puffy-eyed Makoto. "I never thought so much crying would be involved."  
  
"Yeah. We're lucky our fathers and siblings didn't come," Minako sniffled. "Otherwise, I'd be screaming that I didn't want to go."  
  
"You guys shouldn't leave because of me," Usagi sighed. "I'm causing you guys so much pain. I wish this never happened. You guys are leaving your entire family behind, all because of a stupid crybaby."  
  
"Don't talk like that, Usa-chan," Michiru hugged the teary girl. "We're coming with you because we want to leave too. We don't want to see Mamoru and Rei together. We don't want to see Ami crying. And anyways, our lives are endangered here. It would be nice to take a long vacation to leave everything here."  
  
"Yea, I guess so," Usagi took one last look at Tokyo as the airplane took off. She wiped away her tears. She was ready to forget her past and begin anew. It was time to reform herself.

* * *

That was a really long chapter. I hope you guys like! Reviews are welcome, as always! Enjoy! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Arrival In America

  
  
JadeRose: Just to let you know, the inners are the only ones that use crystal power; the outers use planet power and Usagi uses whichever one I gave her. They're thingies are completely different. And I'm pretty sure that I included a description of the waiter, but if I didn't I am SO sorry, my computer is kinda messed up right now, and it's not saving things properly.  
  
The cashier has brown eyes, black hair, and that's all I'm saying. I'll describe more later. He plays a part in this story....

* * *

Usagi looked around her in awe as she landed at Dulles International Airport (it's in VA...). The airport was huge and beautiful. As she got off of the plane with her friends, she looked around at the crowds of people, searching for her cousin. She couldn't find him and called her friends over.  
  
"Hey guys, I can't find him," Usagi tried speaking over the roar of the crowd. Her friends strained to hear her.  
  
"What did you say, Usa-chan?" Minako yelled out in English.  
  
"I CAN'T FIND HIM!!" she screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"OH!! LET'S TRY AND FIND A QUIET PLACE TO SIT AFTER WE GET OUR LUGGAGE!!" The girls nodded in agreement, and soon, they had found their own little quiet place, and were seated comfortably with their luggage.  
  
"So, you guys, wanna grab something to eat?" Usagi stared at them with begging eyes. She pouted a little for effect.  
  
"Serena, I have some candy if you'd like some," Michiru handed over a candy bar to the hungry princess, who wolfed it down. She purposely used Usagi's middle name, knowing that now they were in America, they'd have to adjust to the culture.  
  
"Thank you, Michiru!" Serena gave a dazzling smile to the senshi of water, who smiled. Shaking her head she turned to the rest of the group.  
  
"So. How was the plane flight?"  
  
"It was good," Hotaru made a face. "Except Makoto kept on snoring and rolling her head onto my shoulder like every five minutes!"  
  
"I did not!" Makoto turned red. "It happened only once!"  
  
"Yeah right!" "Actually, Makoto, you did the same to me," Usagi laughed. "I was sitting right next to you, remember?"  
  
"Usagi, you're just ganging up on me!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"I am not! I'm just telling the truth!"  
  
"Usagi, you're a lying cheat! Shut up!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Girls, girls, shut up!" Haruka screamed as loud as she could. Usagi and Makoto shut up almost instantly. "Ok, now Usagi, where's your cousin?"  
  
"I dunno! But I have his address, I'm sure we can grab a taxi."  
  
"How much money does everyone have? I already went to the currency exchange place. I have $2,135." (You're only allowed to carry $2200 with you overseas... I think...)  
  
"I have $2,199."  
  
"I have $1, 254," Hotaru counted through her notes.  
  
"$2200," Makoto answered.  
  
"Umm... $2165," Minako checked the receipt she got from the currency exchange.  
  
"I've got $2200," Michiru was the last to speak.  
  
"I think we should wait a bit more," Usagi bit her lip. "He'll be here soon. I just know it. I think."  
  
"She's right," Makoto smiled at the blonde. "For once."  
  
"What do you mean? Are you saying I'm dumb?!?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying that you aren't right often."  
  
"You are saying I'm dumb!"  
  
"Usagi! I am not! I was kidding!"  
  
"Yes you are! And you aren't kidding!"  
  
"Usagi, please stop fighting! I told you, Usagi, it was a joke! Calm down!"  
  
"Ok," Usagi shut up once she saw that Makoto was getting pissed. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm not used to long airplane rides."  
  
"That's alright, Usagi. Apology accepted."  
  
"Yay!" Usagi leapt up and hugged Makoto, who toppled over with surprise. Haruka, who was leaning on Makoto's back, fell over as well. Soon, two blondes and a brunette were lying on the floor in a tangled heap. Everyone laughed. Usagi untangled herself from the heap, straightening her black miniskirt and pink halter top. Makoto followed, pulling down her green tank top and fixing her denim capris. Haruka got up, pulling down her yellow cotton short shorts, which had hiked up to uncomfortable levels, and fitting her white blouse, which was revealing her flat and muscular stomach (not guy muscular). She clutched her cane, struggling to get up. Once she did, Haruka turned towards the two girls in anger. Makoto and Usagi backed away, afraid of the temperamental senshi.  
  
"S-s-sorry Haruka-san," Makoto and Usagi whimpered at the same time.  
  
"I told you guys to stop fighting," Haruka had steam coming out of her ears as she advanced on the girls. "But you guys wouldn't listen!" Dropping the cane, she started running after the two girls, who were screaming their heads off and running around in circles. Thankfully, by then, the airport had completely cleared out, leaving behind a few stragglers. Usagi screamed as loud as she could before finding her back to the wall. She screamed again, even louder. Haruka advanced on her menacingly.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru scolded the sandy-haired girl. "Stop!" Haruka ignored her. Usagi found a space to escape to her right, and ran out, screaming. Looking back, she crashed into someone and found herself lying on the floor. Her bandaged arm burned mercilessly. Suddenly, a pair of gorgeous green eyes was on her. She looked into them, her breath caught in her throat. The boy looking over her was gorgeous. He had brown hair and a square jaw line. He had a quizzical look on his face (if a quiz is called a quizzical, what's a test called? Sry, that was inappropriate, but funny all the same. My French teacher would pop that up to my class every chance he could.)  
  
"S-Serena? Is that you?" the boy leaned in closer, taking a better look. Usagi lay there groaning in pain, tears forming in her eyes. Haruka ran over once she saw the girl was in pain. Usagi paused long enough to pop a question.  
  
"A-a-and you are?" her voice was a whisper.  
  
"Duh, don't you recognize your cousin? I'm Josh."  
  
"Ow. It hurts. Haruka. Please help!" Usagi was crying a river by the last word. Her stitches were still in, and her arm was still swollen and painful. The doctor had warned her that any pressure on the arm would result in extreme pain. Unluckily, Usagi had fallen right on it.  
  
"Sere? You ok?" Josh pulled the girl into a sitting position, while Haruka unbandaged her arm to see if there were any open wounds. Her arm was bleeding a little, but that was all. Usagi, looking at her completely stitched up arms, fainted from the gruesome sight. "Oh no. She fainted." Haruka moved to pick up the girl, but Josh grabbed a hold of her first. He carried her over to her friends, and soon, all the girls were crammed into Josh's eight-seater van, Usagi lying across the laps of her friends.

* * *

  
Sorry, I'm losing my touch in writing. That chapter was completely pointless! Sorry!!!!! But reviews are welcome anyways. I promise the next chapter will be better..... I hope.... 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Time to Dress Up

* * *

You guys, just to let you know, there's an age change here. Let me clarify that:  
  
Haruka: 17 

Michiru: 18

Hotaru: 16

Minako: 17

Usagi: 17

Makoto: 17

Mamoru (just to let you guys know...):

20 Rei (ditto): 17

Josh is the same age!!!

* * *

Usagi groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Her head was on something hard and uncomfortable and she was lying on something very bumpy. A blurry yellow thing bounced in front of her eyes.  
  
"W-w-what?" Usagi rubbed her eyes, realizing that the blurry yellow thing was Haruka's head. "Ruka-chan? What happened?"  
  
"Aw, little bunny, you had me scared," Haruka smiled. "I thought you had died from fright. I'm sorry I chased you around. You fainted when you saw the stitches in your arm. I guess I can see why. Those stitches are disgusting."  
  
"Yeah," Usagi started to sit up, and found herself on Minako's lap. "Sorry Minako. Since the back's all taken, I guess I'll sit up front." Usagi made her way to the front of the moving vehicle, and found herself sitting next to her hot cousin. She blushed slightly at the events that her cousin had to witness. "Josh?"  
  
"Mmmm?" Josh tore his eyes from the road ahead to give his cousin a quick glance. "Good. You're ok."  
  
"Duh. It's not like I'm dying. Anyways, I'm sorry you had to witness that. It shouldn't be the way I say hi."  
  
"That's ok. So, what happened to your arm? Your friends wouldn't tell me. They said it was your decision to tell."  
  
"Oh. Well, I got into this major fight with this girl, who pulled a knife on me, and she cut me down my entire arm. I had to get blood transfusions cause I lost so much blood."  
  
"Oh my god. She sounds vile. Didn't you get her back?"  
  
"Yeah... I broke her jaw with a punch."  
  
"You serious? I can't see you doing that."  
  
"You better watch out... I'm actually a pretty good fighter."  
  
"Uhuh," Josh was sarcastic, but Usagi didn't blame him. She looked so innocent that no one could believe she'd fight. "So, how's your relationship with your boyfriend? Has he popped the question yet?"  
  
"Mamoru..." Usagi stared out the window. The sky was growing dark with thunderclouds, and rain started to pour. Lightening flashed, followed by an extremely loud clap of thunder, making the girls jump. "Well, we aren't going out anymore. I found him two-timing me with my best friend Rei. Rei was the girl who I got into a fight with."  
  
"Really? That's so sad."  
  
"I know," Usagi's voice was a quiet whisper, tears forming in her eyes. (Usagi's crying a whole lot more than I expected in this story... she's starting to sound like a crybaby) "It is. I thought he loved me... cause I loved him..."  
  
"Oh, Sere," Josh reached over, giving her hand a squeeze. "It must hurt a lot."  
  
"Yeah, it does." Usagi toyed with her fingers, closing her eyes. "I just wish I never met him. I thought he was different. He seemed so nice and wonderful when I first met him. I just don't know what changed him."  
  
"Well, Sere, maybe he was like that all along. Maybe he was just showing one of his many faces, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
"But you know what; there are many more guys out there. I wouldn't sulk over him, if I were you. He's not worth your time. Just forget him. And anyways, what you had couldn't have been true love. You loved him, but he didn't love you back. It's like you just had a little crush on him. And he went out with you only for the ride. So screw him. Don't give up your life for someone like him."  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm glad that you're my cousin." Usagi leaned her head on his shoulder. Josh smiled at his younger cousin. She drifted into sleep, her small frame snuggling closer to her favorite cousin. (NO! This is NOT a Usagi/Josh fic, that's SO disgusting!! Ew, they're family!!!! God, so many perverts out there...)  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Sere? Sere?" Josh shook Usagi gently, in an attempt to get her up. Usagi groaned, annoyed, at the disturbance. Suddenly, a hand pulled her out into the pouring rain. Usagi screamed at the freezing water.  
  
"I knew that'd wake you up," Haruka grinned at the blonde. "We're here!"  
  
"We are?" Usagi looked around her, finding a huge castle-like mansion (like the one on Old Columbia Road, for those of you who live in Annandale, Virginia). It was made of multi-colored bricks, beautifully crafted. A small tower straightened up out of one side, and had a cone-shaped roof. A long, winding road led up to the beautiful mansion, which sat in the middle of acres of gardens of flowers, fruits, and trees. Usagi gasped at the pretty sight.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Usagi walked over to Josh, smiling. "You're a lucky ducky. This is a real nice place."  
  
"Ha, I have chores around here you know. Try vacuuming the place!"  
  
"Well, it won't be as hard, because all of us will help out."  
  
"You're guests here. I couldn't let you work. And besides, you're injured, you shouldn't be working."  
  
"Then how will I survive when we move into our own little house?"  
  
"Who said you guys were gonna move? You have to stay here as long as possible. I won't let you live somewhere else."  
  
"Josh, we're only staying here for a month or two. After we all get jobs, we're moving out."  
  
"I have so much room and money, if you're worrying about that, then don't!"  
  
"Whatever, Josh. Where's Angie? I gotta talk to her!"  
  
"Inside," Josh smiled at his bubbly cousin. He had forgotten how cheerful she was, even when she hurt. She always cared about other people. "But you can't go in yet. We have to get your stuff first!"  
  
"Kay!" Usagi grabbed her suitcase and struggled to carry it with one arm. Makoto laughed at Serena's antics, and grabbed her suitcase.  
  
"Careful, bunny!" Usagi blushed at her old nickname. When she was in kindergarten and first grade, she had thought that bunny was the coolest nickname ever. Now, she realized it was dumb.  
  
"Here, I'll carry it," Josh grabbed the suitcase from Makoto. Makoto growled at the boy.  
  
"I think I can manage. Just because I'm girl doesn't mean that I'm a weakling like you. So just back off!"  
  
"Sorry," Josh looked at Usagi with a weird expression on his face. Usagi giggled, shrugging happily.  
  
"What can I say? They're protective of me!" With that, Usagi grabbed Josh's arm and pulled him into his house. She stared in awe. The inside of the house was gorgeous. To her left, a small hallway revealed a white-clad living room. White leather sofas, white carpet, white walls, and a silver entertainment system carried the theme of the room. Crystal figurines glittered from a silver showcase at one end of the room and sheer white curtains covered the bay window that sat on the other end. Black paintings on the wall contrasted beautifully with the white room. On the ceiling, a crystal chandelier let a warm, glowing light enter the room. Usagi gasped at the pretty room in front of her. Josh laughed at the look on her face.  
  
"Come on, Sere, I'll get you to your room. Then you guys can meet a few of my friends. Angie has some friends she'd like you guys to meet as well."  
  
"Kay, Josh. See ya later!" Usagi gave Josh a kiss on one of his cheeks as he left six girls in Usagi's room. Minako giggled.  
  
"You're cousin is SO hot!" she drooled. She paused for a moment, cocking her head. "But totally not my type."  
  
"Oh, really? Then what is your type?"  
  
"I prefer blonds and blue eyes. Sporty, but romantic."  
  
"Interesting. But he's totally my type, but, I mean, come on, he's my cousin!"  
  
"I'll take him!" Hotaru giggled. "He's a looker!"  
  
"Sorry gals, but he's taken. Steady girlfriend, totally in love."  
  
"That completely broke my heart," Hotaru pouted. "But I'm really happy to see that you're over Mamoru-baka. He's a fuckin ass. I'd kill him, but you're too kind-hearted to let me. After all, death is my job; I AM the senshi of death and destruction."  
  
"You know what; I don't have a tear left to spend on that retard. I'm gonna live my life to the fullest. I have a long way."  
  
"I'm glad to see you're healing, Usa-chan," Makoto hugged Usagi. "Now you can find someone ten times hotter and nicer... I wonder if your cousin has any hot friends!"  
  
"Yeah, I need a boy toy," Haruka ran a hand through her chin length hair (you know, the kind that flips out at the ends?). "I'm starting to feel kinda lonely, ya know. Two entire months without a boyfriend."  
  
"You get a guy a week!" Michiru exclaimed. "I'm surprised there were enough boys in Tokyo for you! But you know, me and Asanuma were going pretty steady, until I dumped him. I shouldn't have, but he was boring me."  
  
"I think we should all find someone," Minako flipped her layered shoulder- length hair. "After all, we are gorgeous teens, looking for love."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Hotaru said. "Now that we're in America, we have the chance to rebuild ourselves. We should completely change our appearances. And harden our attitudes, because we've all been hurt sometime or another. I mean, all of our boyfriends dumped us at one time or another just because we all refused to give up our virginity. I hope that we're all virgins..."  
  
"I am, that's for sure. I think abstinence is the best. My ma had me when she was 17, and my dad left her because of it. Now look at her. She struggled to bring me up. I've learned my lesson from her."  
  
"Yeah, I agree," Haruka paused for a second, thinking. "You know what, I'm still a virgin. Yup, never been touched."  
  
"Same here," Michiru said, smiling. "And we all know that our little bunny is."  
  
Usagi blushed before turning towards Makoto, a questioning look in her eyes. Makoto laughed at the girl's curiosity. "Don't worry, I'm still a virgin! But we all know that the stuck-up bitch isn't. I can't believe Rei. Of all people, she was the slut. A temple priestess, my ass. And Ami, she knew about it. I bet they're three-way suckers."  
  
"Makoto! That's disgusting! Anyways, let's get dressed. Find something sexy, all of you. Remember, Josh and Angie's friends are gonna be there!"  
  
"Yeah, definitely. If we're gonna be here, make an impression!"  
  
The six girls laughed and changed in front of each other. (They're close friends, not lesbians. I mean, after a while, everyone is comfortable changing in front of friends!) Hotaru and Makoto were the first to finish. Hotaru came out wearing a black-and-purple-striped miniskirt, which was ruffled on the bottom. Her top was a purple tube-top that revealed her midriff and a little cleavage. Her shoes were a pair of purple flip-flops. She had chandelier earring in her ears, purple beads hanging down in a curtain. Her shoulder-length straight-cut hair was up in a high pony. Purple glitter on her lid up to her eyebrows, thick lashes (mascara), purple eyeliner (yes, they do have blue eyeliner- in fact, you can find eyeliner in any color) and pink lip gloss set off her look. Makoto wore a tight green miniskirt that barely covered her ass and a midriff-baring black tank-top. Her eyes had shimmery green eyeshadow on the lids, green eyeliner, and mascara. Her lips were a luscious pale pink color, and light blush fit her face perfectly. A pair of green and black double hoops (what are those things called again?) hung from her ears. Her hair came down (shoulder length, layered) in soft curls. Her feet were clad in three-inch heeled strappy sandals. The four other girls looked at their outfits.  
  
"Gorgeous!" Usagi grinned. "You guys look ready to seduce someone!"  
  
"Perfect outfits," Haruka laughed. "You even matched your elemental colors! We should all do that!"  
  
"What's my elemental color? I don't think I have one."  
  
"I think it's," Mina cocked her head. "White, definitely. Silver would be preferable, but that's too dressy. Why not combine white and pink?"  
  
"That sounds perfect!" Usagi scrambled to pull out a mid-thigh length white cotton miniskirt that hugged her curves and a pink halter-top that revealed a little cleavage and stomach. Her earrings were a pair of pink hoops that had strings of pink beads streaming down to about an inch above her shoulders. Her hair was in two loose braids (her hair is short in this fic... she's not in her odangos!) that barely reached her shoulders. She had jet black eyeliner and a soft mascara that set off her thick lashes well. Pale pink lip gloss frosted her lips and a pale blush added color to her cheeks. She wore pink flipflops. Michiru wore a pair of hip-hugging denim capris and an aqua halter-top that revealed a lot of her stomach. She wore a pair of aqua studs that were so big that they hung off of her ear a little. She pulled her shoulder-length hair up into a clip (think the ones that you twist you hair, pull it up, put the clip in the back, and it looks like you have a ponytail... are you guys getting it?) She wore blue flipflops, and aqua eyeshadow shimmered in her lids. Her lips had berry lip gloss and her eyes had black eyeliner. Her mascara made her eyes look bigger and better.  
  
"Now, it's my turn!" Haruka said. She came out wearing yellow booty shorts that were made of cotton. Her top was a tight, white, hooded blouse that was laced up in the front with yellow ribbons. The ribbons were slightly undone on the top, a little cleavage peeking out. She had a pair of plain white hoops, and pink lip gloss tainted her lips. Haruka's eyes were glittered with yellow, and mascara defined her blue eyes. Her hair was let down in its normal style, and a pair of white Converses with yellow laces were on her feet. Minako wore an orange miniskirt with an orange halter-top that bared her abdomen. Her shoulder-length layered hair was up in a ponytail, and her ears held a pair of orange and pink double hoops. Her feet were clad in orange flipflops and her lips were painted with peach lip gloss. Her eyes had light orange eyeshadow that added a hint of sparkle, and her eyelashes were darkened with black mascara.  
  
"We all look great!!" Usagi squealed. "Oh my god, if Josh sees me like this, he's gonna freak!! Oh well, it's worth it!"  
  
"Wait! We're forgetting something!!" Minako screamed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"PERFUME!!" With that, Minako took vanilla scented and rose scented perfume and sprayed it into the air, creating a huge cloud of fragrance. Everyone walked through it, coming out smelling wonderful. Usagi laughed.  
  
"Great idea! Now we can all smell the same!"  
  
"I know, aren't I a genius?!?"  
  
"Whaddaya mean, genius?" Hotaru giggled. "The first time you put on that shirt, it was on backwards!"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Minako turned red. "It was a mistake!"  
  
"Come on, you guys, leave her alone!" Usagi stopped in her tracks. "We have to save our energy for the boys!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Well, here we go!" Minako took a deep breath before heading down the stairs. Usagi followed, running down, and the rest of the girls headed down, sighing. Suddenly Usagi lost her balance, and skidded down the stairs, screaming. When she reached the end, she was head over heels and her hair was in her face. She heard voices speaking out of the living room.  
  
"Yo, what was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"I heard someone scream." "Lemme go check it out."  
  
"No, you guys stay here, I'll check it out."  
  
Usagi just sat there in fear (that someone hot would find her like that) as footsteps approached her. A face peeked out of the corner. She sighed in relief. It was her cousin Josh.  
  
"Sere? You kay?" Josh stared at Usagi, a look of amusement on his face, just as the rest of the girls stormed down.  
  
"Don't just stand there staring, help me!" Usagi huffed. Josh laughed as he help Usagi to a sitting position. Usagi blew hair out of her face. "God, America is so frigging cruel. My first trip down the stupid stairs, and I trip."  
  
"You're still the same Sere I remember!" Josh helped Usagi up to her feet. The rest of the girls laughed at the clumsy blonde.  
  
"Usa, you definitely fit the requirements for a blonde," Makoto crossed her arms, amused.  
  
"Hey, you got something against blondes, brunette?" Haruka raised an eyebrow, questioning the tall girl.  
  
"Yea, do ya?" Minako drew herself taller. "Cuz if you do, we'll fix it."  
  
"Well, we all know brunettes are better," Makoto said with attitude.  
  
"Oh yea? Who said?"  
  
"I said." Josh rolled his eyes at the bickering girls. Everyone turned to face him.  
  
"Who asked for your opinion, punk!!!?" Josh cowered under their glares. He shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.  
  
"Ummm... my friends are waiting..."  
  
"Ooohhhh," Usagi squealed. "Are they hot?"  
  
"I'm not gay, ya know. I don't rate guys. Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!"  
  
Josh pulled Usagi into the white room, as five teenagers followed him.

* * *

Not much of a cliffhanger, but I hafta get this chappy out! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. As a treat, I'm making the longest chapter so far in the story! Yay for me!!!! 


	17. The Long Awaited Chapter 17

Just to let you guys know.... I have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING against gay people and people who lost their virginity... NOTHING AT ALL!!!!! I'm absolutely, positively against racism of ANY kind, and I hate racists! I think racism is wrong and that people should not be judged by their skin color, the way they look, or the choices they make!! If you wanna be gay, then go ahead, because I will NOT discriminate against you!!! Oh yea.... I HATE RACISM!!! So, do not say that I have issues with gay people or any other kinds of people, because it really pisses me off that people imply that I am racist, because I'm NOT!!!  
  
Heavenly Queen of Darkness: Ok, here's a list of who's who:  
  
Haruka- Amara (US) and Sailor Uranus, good guy  
  
Michiru- Michelle (US) and Sailor Neptune, good guy  
  
Hotaru- US (??? Is it Helen?) and Sailor Saturn, good guy  
  
Minako- Mina (US) and Sailor Venus, good guy  
  
Makoto- Lita (US) and Sailor Jupiter, good guy  
  
Usagi- Serena (US) and Sailor Moon, good guy  
  
Josh- Serena's cousin (my character)  
  
Angie- Serena's cousin (my character)  
  
Rei- Raye (US) and ex-Sailor Mars, bad guy  
  
Mamoru- Darien (US) and ex-Tuxedo Mask, bad guy  
  
Ami- Amy (US) and ex-Sailor Mercury, bad guy  
  
There, that's everyone, I think. If you're still confused, then email me at OR   
  
The LONG awaited 19th chapter (I think) begins!!! Enjoy!!! :

* * *

Usagi stood there, gaping at Josh's friends. They were all dorks. Usagi pasted on a fake smile as Josh introduced her to his business 'buddies'. Usagi didn't pay attention to her cousin's friends; she just nodded politely as the five or so men gaped at the six (I dunno how many there are...) scantily clad senshi. She turned to her friends, who stared at the men with disbelieving faces. Usagi gave a small crooked grin.  
  
"Well, you guys are free to go," Josh grinned as the six girls scrambled outside.  
  
"Who the hell were they?" Minako demanded.  
  
"I dunno," Usagi shrugged. "But they sure were ugly. I wonder how Josh got to hanging around them. Ugh, probably blew off his looks and decided that he wanted some ugly friends."  
  
"Or he's by them so he looks better," Makoto suggested.  
  
"Or maybe they're some evil aliens who are mind-controlling Josh," Minako said, wide-eyed. Everyone laughed at this comment. "What? I'm serious!"  
  
"God, Minako, you're so blonde," Hotaru giggled.  
  
"Yup," Minako smiled crookedly. Suddenly the comment dawned on her. "Hey! That's so mean!"  
  
"Get used to it. Well, where's Anne, or whatever her name is."  
  
"Huh," Usagi sighed. "I dunno. Probably went out to grab a pizza with her friends or something. Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we explore a little? We're six ultra hot girls. I'm sure we can snag someone. Here, I'll go ask Josh, you guys wait here." Usagi made her way back to the mansion, where Josh was talking loudly with his friends. One of them told a joke and Josh burst out laughing.  
  
"Josh?" Usagi tapped Josh's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?" Josh turned to face her.  
  
"Umm... is it ok if my friends and I go exploring? We're gonna call a cab or something."  
  
"You don't know your way around here. You'll get lost."  
  
"Please?" Usagi pouted and made puppy eyes.  
  
"Aw, come on, Sere, don't do that..." Josh begged. "Aw, fine. But you'll have to take someone who knows this place. How about Andrew? I'm sure he's out of the bathroom by now."  
  
Josh walked into the kitchen. "Yo! Andrew!" Usagi could hear Josh screaming from the big room.  
  
"Yeah, Josh?!? Whaddaya need?!?" Another voice, this time deeper, responded. Josh came back a few minutes later, and a guy followed him. Usagi squealed in her mind. The guy was hot. There was no other description. He had blond hair that hung in his face and warm blue-green eyes. He was nicely built with a light tan and obviously very athletic. Usagi sighed dreamily as Josh walked up to her.  
  
"Hey, Sere!" Josh beamed. "I found the perfect guy for you!"  
  
"Oh?" Usagi said, keeping her cool.  
  
"Yeah, this is Andrew," Josh shoved the blond in front of him.  
  
"Hi. I'm Serena," Usagi said, sticking out her hand. Andrew took it and shook firmly.  
  
"And I'm Andrew," Up close, Usagi could see Andrew's mischievous eyes. Usagi smiled.  
  
"Well, let's go meet my friends," Usagi said, letting go of Andrew's hand.  
  
"You mean there are more gorgeous ladies like you?" Andrew said. Usagi blushed as Josh punched Andrew playfully.  
  
"God, Andy, always the charmer," Josh said, laughing. Usagi laughed along.  
  
"Come on, follow me," Usagi made her way out the door, where her friends were waiting. The other five turned and stared... and drooled.  
  
"Hi," Minako gave a shy smile, sticking out her hand. Andrew bent down and kissed it. The others sighed dreamily. Andrew grinned. Usagi saw a connection immediately, and nudged Makoto. Makoto frowned, and then nodded, smiling.  
  
"Yup, they're already a couple," Makoto whispered to Usagi, who grinned. The others were introduced as well, and soon, all the girls were sitting in the back of Josh's minivan, laughing loudly and talking all at once. Andrew pulled into a parking lot, and sent the car to a sudden stop. The six senshi fell forward, squealing.  
  
"Andrew!" Usagi whined. "That's not nice!" Usagi got disentangled herself from the mess and pulled open the door, tumbling out. She landed on her butt, hard. A hand appeared in front of her face, and she huffed, taking it.  
  
"God, kill me Andrew, won't you?" Usagi said as she was pulled to her feet. She pushed her hair away from her face and gasped. "Wait... you're not Andrew!"  
  
"Hey! Seiya! Wassup?" Andrew said as he high fived the other guy. 'Seiya' grinned as he turned to Andrew. Seiya had shoulder length silvery blonde hair that he kept in a ponytail and a perfectly toned body, judging from his arms. He wore a baggy jersey and baggy jeans. His eyes were a silvery green color. Usagi almost drooled.  
  
"I think someone's getting a little crush," Minako teased Usagi quietly.  
  
"Well, I'm not the one falling head over heels for Andrew," Usagi whispered. Minako blushed.  
  
"I am not fall –"  
  
"So girls, what do you think of the mall?" Andrew said as he appeared in front of the six girls. Usagi finally noticed that she was standing in front of a gigantic building. It was lit up in the dark night. Usagi squealed and ran in.  
  
"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Usagi shouted over her shoulder as her protectors and two boys followed.  
  
"She's healing, Queen Serenity," Pluto said, smiling, from the gates of Time.  
  
"I know. The future has changed for the best," Queen Serenity smiled as she watched her daughter run from window to window.

* * *

Yay! I FINALLY updated!!! Don't be expecting a lot more chapters until later tho... I'm going 2 Florida da week after next!!! Yay 4 me!!!! And sorry that the chapter is so short... I kinda lost inspiration, but I'm starting to get it agen!!!


End file.
